El Sekiryuutei mas Poderoso
by Gohansayajin9
Summary: Esta es la historia de Hyudo Issei para convertirse en el sekiriutei mas poderoso que existe, acampañen a nuestro castaño suertudo, en una aventura llena de peleas, amores y mucho mas para dejar su leyenda plasmada en todo el mundo sobre natural.
1. Chapter 1

Highschool dxd no me pertenece el anime pertenece a su respectivo creador.

Luego de que mucho me lo pidieran he decidió hacer una historia propia con el anime en cuestión, con un Issei hecho a mi manera, si la historia es bien recibida yo la traeré con mas continuidad.

Cualidades de Issei: No pervertido y OP.

Harem: Saeko busujima, Momoyo kawakami, Estela Vermilion, reynare, kalawarner.

Solo será de diez chicas el harem, acepto sugerencias.

 **Capítulo 1: Las Ángeles Caído Reynare y Kalawarner**

Salía el sol en la ciudad de kuo, dando la señal para que todos comenzaran con sus labores diarias.

Con cierto castaño el sol comenzaba a entrar en su cuarto por la venta dándole en los ojos al joven que a un dormía, el cual se rascaba los ojos mientras se levantaba –"ise-kun vamos levántate o llegaremos tarde a clase." – dijo una voz dulce detrás de la puerta –"si bajo en un momento saeko-chan." – dijo un issei aun adormitado mientras se dirigía a su baño.

Cinco minutos después issei bajo arreglado para desayunar con sus amigas momoyo y saeko, ellos vivían juntos ya que sus padres siempre estaban de viaje.

Casi al mismo tiempo llego momoyo dándole su ya clásico abrazo de oso, comenzando a poner azul al castaño –"ya momoyo-chan no me dejas respirar." – decía issei mientras saeko lo abrazaba un poco más fuerte enterrándole entre sus enorme pechos.

 **N/A: a ver si conocen a momoyo saben es cómo igual dudo que nadie conozca a saeko, por lo tanto no pondré sus descripciones.**

Casi un intento de asesinato digo, después de una muestra de cariño issei quedo con los ojos en espiral un par de minutos, recuperándose el castaño comenzó a comer –"rayos siento pena, de la pobre alma que se case contigo momoyo-chan." – decía issei mientras comia sonrojando a la peli negra por lo comentado –" _baka como puedes sentir pena de ti mismo." –_ decía momoyo en sus adentros mientras comia –"la comida de saeko-chan es la mejor, si momoyo-chan o yo nos tocara vivir solos, nos morimos de hambre." – decía issei mientras seguía degustando el desayuno echo por la peli morada, la cual tenía un tenue sonrojo.

Quince minutos después issei, saeko y momoyo salieron rumbo a la preparatoria, mientras a lo lejos eran vigilados por dos chicas una pelinegra de ojos morados y otra peli azul de ojos amarillos –"ese es el chico que tenemos que eliminar." – Decía la peli azul viendo al chico –"que mal es un chico muy guapo, será un desperdicio matarlo antes de que nos divirtamos un poco." – Decía la peli negra de forma lasciva –"Reynare por una vez deja de pensar con la vagina, ese chico aunque muy guapo tenemos que eliminarlo." – Dijo Kalawarner tratando de bajarle la calentura a reynare –"eres muy aburrida Kalawarner, pero está bien, cuando esté muerto, jugare con su cuerpo mientras este caliente." – dijo reynare sin ningún reparo.

 **Con Issei, Saeko y Momoyo**

Los tres llegaron a la academia donde se separaron ya que estaban en salones distintos, ya que saeko y momoyo iban un año adelante al castaño, además porque saeko era la capitana del club de kendo y momoyo era la capitana del club de karate.

Issei llego a su salón y se sentó en su puesto esperando a que la clase diera inicio.

 _ **[Compañero te diste cuenta de la presencia de esas caídas]**_

Hablo draig en la mente del castaño, el cual ya estaba informado de las caídas que constantemente lo vigilaban cuando salía solo de casa.

 _ **[Si draig las sentí desde el primer dia que empezaron a vigilarme, sino me han atacado, quiere decir que están buscando el momento indicado para hacerlo]**_

Respondió issei mentalmente mientras draig solo parpadeaba en aceptación al punto de vista del castaño.

 _ **[Compañero aunque tú y yo sabemos que esas caídas jamás podrán matarte, no bajes la guardia nunca, por muy fuerte que seas nunca, no les des la espalda a los caídos o los demonios, ya que son bien conocidos por atacar a traición]**_

Aconsejo draig a issei el cual asintió, ya que el dragón tenía razón por muy fuerte que sea, si bajaba la guardia estaba acabado.

Entrando el maestro al salón, issei corto la comunicación con draig para prestar atención a clase, motivo primordial por lo cual el castaño tenía muy buenas calificaciones, sorprendiendo mucho a todas las féminas de la preparatoria, incluidas sona sitri y tsubaki shinra, ya que ellas tenían las calificaciones más altas en la preparatoria he issei las superaba por un buen margen.

Las clases transcurrían con normalidad, hasta que sonó la campa indicando el receso de las clases, issei salió antes de que las chicas del salón lo rodearan, ya que el castaño tenía una sola cosa en mente comer con saeko y momoyo.

Issei se encontró con la peli morada y pelinegra a medio camino para dirigirse a la terraza para comer sin que nadie los interrumpiera, ya que les gustaba comer sin que nadie los molestara, en las escalera que daban camino a la azotea se toparon con una de las one-samas de la preparatoria Rias Gremory, la peli roja al pasar al lado de issei le sonrió mientras a la vez le guiñaba el ojo, como si le estuviera diciendo que la siguiera.

Issei ignoro eso y siguió su camino junto con saeko y momoyo las cuales le daban una dura mirada a Rias la cual por una razón se sintió amedrentada cosa ridícula, ya que era una demonio de clase alta y podía borrarlas sin esfuerzo alguno, pero igualmente Rias sabía que meterse con una mujer enojada era un acto de suicidio, pero meterse con dos era simplemente llamar a la muerte de forma cordial.

 **N/A: Si quieren que las chicas del club de ocultismo sean parte del harem de Issei dejen su respuesta en los comentarios.**

En la terraza issei, saeko y momoyo comían con tranquilidad –"ise-kun te gusta esa chica peli roja?" – Pregunto momoyo con un leve toque de seriedad –"no creo que gustar es la palabra que usaría, si es muy atractiva y todo, pero algo en ella no me da muy buena espina." – Respondido issei con un pequeño toque sombrío en su voz –"no arruinemos es momento y comamos, por cierto ise-kun a la salida adelántate a la casa tengo unas cosas que arreglar en el club de kendo." – Dijo saeko mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo –"cierto yo también tengo que resolver algo en el club de karate, asi que adelántate ise-kun." – dijo también momoyo mientras terminaba de comerse su hamburguesa número 20 –"claro me adelantare a la casa."- dijo issei terminando de comerse su almuerzo echo por saeko.

 **4 Horas Después**

Cuatro largas horas de aburridas clase los estudiantes se retiraban a sus casas, con mucha alegría, mientras issei caminaba solo.

Issei se detuvo en un puente mientras veía un poco la puesta de sol y eso lo llenaba de serenidad, hasta que sintió dos energías hostiles cerca de él, volteando a ver, viendo a una chica pelinegra y una peli azul –"tú eres issei hyudo." – decía la pelinegra alertando al castaño, pero permaneció tranquilo para que las caídas no lo notaran –"si yo soy Hyudo Issei, necesitan algo de mí." – decía issei sonriendo a propósito golpeando mentalmente a reynare y kalawarner sonrojándolas un poco –"¿quisieras salir con nosotras el domingo, no conocemos la ciudad y nos serviría mucho un guía." – Dijo la peli azul –"disculpen podrían darme sus nombre me resulta difícil dirigirme a ustedes sin saberlos." – Dijo issei avergonzando un poco a ambas -"cierto disculpa yo soy Amano yuma." – dijo yuma dando una sonrisa con un sonrojo de vergüenza en el rostro-"yo soy kallen." – Dijo kallen igual con un sonrojo en el rostro –"bien entonces el domingo nos veremos en la plaza de la ciudad a las 10 de la mañana." – decía issei mientras comenzaba a irse.

Ambas caídas al saber que su plan salió a la perfección sonrieron con malicia, creyendo que eliminar al castaño seria cosa fácil, pero si ambas caídas hubieran sido más observadoras, hubieran visto que issei también sonrió maliciosamente.

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capítulo de prueba si es corto y todo, pero es solo una prueba, si llega a tener buena aceptación por ustedes cracks voy a publicarla con más continuidad y les aseguro que les gustara los desmadres que are.**

 **Harem de Issei: Saeko, Momoyo, Estela, Reynare y Kalawarner.**

 **Título Nobiliario de Issei: Saeko Caballo, Momoyo Torre, Reynare Peón y Kalawarner Peón.**

Capítulo 2: Revelaciones


	2. Chapter 2

Repito high school dxd no me pertenece el anime pertenece a su respectivo creador.

Debo decir que la historia está teniendo un muy buen apoyo por lo cual decidí traer el segundo capítulo del sekiriutei más poderoso, capitulo que espero y apoyen de la misma manera, el harem por fuerza tiene que tener quince chicas, lo digo por el título nobiliario del castaño.

 **Harem de Issei: Saeko, Momoyo, Reynare, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Estella, (posiblemente Mío Naruse), Rossiweise, Irina, Xenovia y KUROKA.**

 **Chica que siempre he querido usar en mis historias: Yuroichi, las últimas cuatro chicas pueden escogerlas ustedes, pueden ser tanto de high school dxd, como de otros animes, espero sus recomendaciones papus.**

 **Nobleza de ISSEI: SAEKO (CABALLO), MOMOYO (TORRE), REYNARE (PEON), KALAWARNER (PEON), TIAMAT (REYNA), ESTELLA (POSIBLE SEGUNDO CABALLO), ROSSIWEISE (ALFIL) Y KUROKA (SEGUNDO ALFIL).**

 **Capítulo 2: Revelaciones**

Issei retomo su camino a casa luego de toparse con las ángeles caído reynare y kalawarner y los tres quedaron en reunirse el domingo y llevar a cabo sus planes, los cuales eran eliminar al otro con la guardia baja.

El castaño entro a la casa que compartía con saeko y momoyo y al notar que aún no habían regresado fue directo a su habitación para descansar un poco del largo y aburrido día que tuvo.

 **[Compañero ya hiciste la parte más fácil, que fue encarar a ambas caídas, ahora viene lo mas difícil]**

Hablo draig mentalmente con su portador.

 **[Ni me lo recuerdes draig, lo más difícil de todo esto será decirles a Saeko-chan y Momoyo-chan que tendré una cita el domingo, ya que ambas son muy posesivas conmigo]**

Contesto Issei mientras tenía el rostro azul por el miedo, ya que aún recuerda que le paso a la última chica que intento coquetear con el, la pobra había quedado traumada al ver las sonrisas dulces y muy amenazantes de la peli morada y peli negra.

 **[Bueno compañero solo te digo que empieces a pensar en que decirles o de seguro que el infierno se desatara en la tierra]**

Advirtió draig terminando la comunicación con el castaño el cual comenzó a poner a trabajar su cerebro para pensar en cómo decirle a ambas que tendrá una cita no con una chica si no, con dos chicas a la vez, sin duda el castaño suertudo tendrá que lidiar con los celos de sus amigas de la infancia.

 **Iglesia Abandonada**

En una iglesia abandonada que reynare y kalawarner usaban como base estaban pensando en cómo asesinar al sekiriutei –"bien reynare ¿cómo vamos a asesinarlo?" – Preguntaba Kalawarner seria –"lo más seguro es que tengamos la cita completa y al final cuando acabe el día lo asesinamos a si sin más." – Respondió Reynare como si la cosa fuera tan sencilla –"es una buena idea, entonces solo debemos fingir disfrutar la cita con ese chico y después asesinarlo, ves que si puedes pensar sin poner tu vagina en medio del plan." – decía kalawarner de que reynare proponga algo sin tener alguna insinuación sexual –"aún tengo en mente profanar su cuerpo cuando esté muerto, no voy a dejar que se desperdicie, por eso me encanta ser una ángel caído." – Decía reynare con un enorme sonrojo y una sonrisa de depredadora sexual –"hable muy pronto." – dijo kalawarner suspirando en derrota por la perversión de su amiga peli negra.

 **Residencia Hyudo**

 **¡QUE TU QUE!**

Fue el grito que se escuchó por todos lados cuando issei les conto a saeko y momoyo que tendría una cita no con una chica si no con dos chicas a la vez.

Mientras el castaño usaba la mesa del comedor como escudo ya que momoyo y saeko expulsaban una enorme aura negra por los celos del momento –"¿Quiénes son esas zorras que quieren robarse a mi ise-kun?" - preguntaba saeko mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su espada de madera hasta que se rompió, por otro lado momoyo no estaba mejor, ya que le había dado un golpe a la mesa de la sala rompiéndola en dos mientras también agrietaba el suelo por el golpe que soltó –"si alguien se va a robar a ise-kun soy solo yo." – decía momoyo mientras un aura roja de furia y celos la rodeaba.

Issei se encontraba en el suelo en posición fetal esperando a que las fieras de momoyo y saeko se tranquilizaran, algo que parecía que no pasaría a la brevedad, por lo que tuvo que empezar a arrastrarse por el suelo, para evitar convertirse en el blanco de su furia y celos.

Con la mayor suerte del multiverso issei pudo escabullirse a su habitación sin que saeko y momoyo lo notasen comenzando a tranquilizarse –"bueno eso pudo haber salido peor." – dijo issei mientras se sentaba en su cama y comenzaba a pensar en su plan para deshacerse de esas caídas que han estado acosándolo y más por la peli negra, ya que ella lo ponía más nervioso que la peli azul.

 **[Vaya compañero tus hembras si que son territoriales]**

Dijo draig mentalmente a issei sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

 **[Ni que lo digas…..espero hembras de que estas hablando draig]**

Pregunto issei confundido por lo que le dijo draig.

 **[Ya lo entenderás compañero, ya lo entenderás]**

Dijo draig por última vez volviendo a dormirse dejando al castaño con la duda sobre lo que dijo.

 **N/A: Dije que Issei sería más inteligente, pero planeo que sea un poco denso en cuanto a sentimiento de chicas se refiere, ya que así me será más fácil desarrollar relaciones entre Issei y su futuro harem y nobleza xd.**

Horas más tarde podemos ver a issei durmiendo plácidamente, mientras entre la oscuridad de su habitación dos siluetas con curvas de infarto se colaban en su habitación y se acostaban una a cada lado abrazándose de sus brazos.

 **Siguiente Día**

El sol comenzaba a entrar por las ranuras que las cortinas dejaban, para que unos pocos rayos de sol llegaran a los ojos de issei comenzando a despertarlo, el castaño intento levantarse cosa que no pudo ya que sintió peso extra en sus brazos, como pudo issei se quitó la sabana de encima llevándose la sorpresa de su vida, ya que saeko y momoyo estaban dormidas abrazándose a él **,** como si temieran perderlo.

 **N/A: Ja rufianes esperaban que escribiera que estaban desnudas verdad haber NIEGUENMELO.**

Haciendo movimientos suaves logro despertar a ambas chicas –"buenos días ise-kun." – decía saeko mientras se rascaba un poco los ojos para terminar de quitarse el sueño, antes de que el castaño respondiera momoyo lo atrapo en uno de sus abrazos de oso, enterrando la cara de issei entre sus muy enorme pechos comenzando a asfixiar al suertudo de issei –"dormiste bien ise-kun." – decía momoyo mientras seguía abrazando a issei con euforia mientras la peli negra tenía un sonrojo en el rostro.

Saeko pudo rescatar a un azul issei –"siento que fui al cielo y después al infierno." – Decía issei mientras recuperaba el aliento sonrojando más a momoyo con el cumplido en doble sentido de issei –"bueno, bueno antes de que ocurra otro intento de asesinato vayamos a desayunar y después a la academia." – dijo saeko mientras salía de la habitación bamboleando un poco sus caderas hipnotizando en el acto a issei, con lo cual saeko sonrió triunfante para salir de la habitación de issei, momoyo no queriendo perder terreno, hizo exactamente lo mismo que la peli morada y al entrenar siempre, momoyo tenía un trasero más grande y firme que saeko, llevándole ventaja a la kendoka en ese atributo.

El castaño quedo solo en su habitación con una enorme nube de vapor sobre su cabeza –" _no sabía que saeko-chan y momoyo-chan podrían ser tan sexys, será que hacen esto porque les gusto, no a lo mejor y es por alguna de sus típicas rencillas entre ambas." -_ se decía asi mismo mientras se iba a bañar, en su mente draig se daba una face palm con una de sus patas por la densidad de su compañero, al no darse cuenta que ambas chicas lo estaban seduciendo sin reparo alguno.

 **N/A: Se los dijo Issei será denso, pero ojo no en extremo si, solo lo necesario.**

Issei bajo a los pocos minutos para desayunar junto a saeko y momoyo compartiendo esos momentos que el castaño desearan que duraran por siempre, ya que cuando estaban juntos se podía sentir ese sentimiento de comodidad que sienten cuando están los tres juntos –"sin duda esto no lo cambiaría por nada." – Decía issei mientras tomaba un poco de jugo –"explica eso ise-kun." – Dijo momoyo un poco confundida –"me refiero a que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo este tipo de momentos con ustedes dos." – Explico issei terminando su desayuno –"cierto ise-kun tiene razón, estos momentos son irremplazables." – explico saeko mientras terminaba de limpiar los trastos que usaron –"ya entiendo, bueno hay que irnos o llegaremos tarde a clases."- dijo momoyo apurando a sus compañeros de vivienda, saliendo con el tiempo adecuado para tomarse todo el tiempo que quisieran para llegar a la academia.

 **En Algunos Tejados**

Más atrás se encontraban reynare y kalawarner vigilando a issei y sin saber la razón, ver al castaño con saeko y momoyo les causaba celos algo inaudito ya que el chico no era nada más que una presa –"no entiendo porque me siento celosa de ellas." – Decía reynare algo afectada ya que ahora no metió su perversión en el medio, ya que desde que tuvieron su primer encuentro con issei quedo grabada en sus mentes esa sonrisa sincera que el castaño les dio –"lose y no lo entiendo, yo también me siento igual, pero también tengo envidia de esa peli negra pechugona, tiene mejores pechos y trasero que yo y eso es inaceptable." – Decía kalawarner mientras mordía un pañuelo que ni kami sabe de dónde saco –"cierto es chica peli morada, tiene un mejor cuerpo que el mío."- dijo reynare sintiéndose derrotada por la figura envidiable de la kendoka.

 **N/A: haber papus si vieron high school of the dead, saben que tan sexy es saeko, solo recuerden cuando solo uso un delantal y unas bragas que solo ocultaban lo necesario.**

 **Academia Kuo**

 **Clase de Gimnasia**

Hoy era uno de esos días que issei no soportaba de ninguna forma posible, ya que tenía que lidiar con los acosos de las chicas de su clase y de las chicas de otras clases y más cuando tocaba practica de peleas, ya que tendía a sudar mucho, por lo que la camisa blanca de gimnasia se pegaba a su cuerpo remarcando el tonificado y definido cuerpo de issei.

 **N/A: Sin exagerar el físico de issei es el de Yuri Boyka (Interpretado por el actor Escott Adkins), si no lo conocen busquen al personaje de yuri boyka en google y verán que es un físico adecuado y nada exagerado para issei en mi historia.**

El mayor problema para issei de tener toda la atención de las chicas de la academia es que el alumnado masculino le tenían mucha enviada y hoy era el día, donde uno de esos envidiosos trataría de humillarlo frente a todos para dejar evidenciado de que él no era nadie –"hyudo te reto a una pelea, claro si es que no eres un cobarde lo aceptaras." – Dijo un chico de cabeza rapada –"tú de nuevo matsuda." – Dijo issei notablemente aburrido de los constantes retos del pelón –"así es hoy dejare evidenciado que no eres nadie y que no te mereces a las one-samas saeko-san y momoyo-san." – Declaro matsuda prendiendo asi todas las señales de alerta en su cabeza –"asi que todo esto se debe a que saeko-chan y momoyo-chan los ignoran a todos por que no valen la pena para ellas." – dijo issei con una sonrisa arrogante.

Matsuda se enojó más por lo dicho por el castaño –"desgraciado vas a aceptar la pelea sí o no." – dijo matsuda mas enojado –"claro que acepto, poner a idiotas como tú en su lugar es mi pasa tiempo favorito." – sentencio issei con una sonrisa y mirada gélida, viendo de tras de issei una sombra de momoyo con los ojos brillando en rojo.

 **En el Cuadrilátero**

Issei se encontraba en su esquina preparado para pelear, vestido con un pantaloncillo negro con una espiral blanca a la izquierda, mientras matsuda tenía uno azul con líneas rojas.

 **DING, DING, DING**

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse con la guardia a tope, matsuda soltó tres golpes que issei evadió, sin mucho problema, para conectarle un revés en la mejilla derecha a matsuda desorientándolo un poco, issei aprovecho el aturdimiento de matsuda para meterlo de una patada en la esquina para comenzar a darle golpes, en el estómago, pecho y finalmente un golpe en el rostro haciendo que matsuda escupiera el protector de la boca.

En las bancas del gimnasio se encontraba momoyo, viendo la pelea que issei tenía con el pelón –"ese pelón no tiene oportunidad con ise-kun, después de todo entrena conmigo a diario." – decía momoyo viendo como issei le daba la golpiza de su vida al pelón pervertido.

En el cuadrilátero issei esperaba a que matsuda se levantara, issei se quitó el protector de la boca para poder dirigirse a matsuda –"eso es todo, solo eran faroleas tuyas, me entretengo más cuando entreno con momoyo-chan, si no puedes levantarte, quédate en el maldito suelo." – sentencio issei mientras se volvía a poner el protector en la boca para darle la espalda al pelón.

Matsuda se levantó he intento atacar a issei por la espalda, pero el castaño se agacho para conectarle un codazo en el abdomen a matsuda encorvándolo, para rápidamente darse la vuelta y conectarle cuatro patadas veloces y un fuerte derechazo a matsuda dejándolo K.O.

Así los días fueron pasando hasta que llego el día, en el que issei tendría la cita con reynare y kalawarner, las cuales siempre vigilaban al castaño comenzando a enamorarse un poco más de issei a medida pasaban los días.

 **Domingo 10 AM**

Issei se encontraba en el centro comercial a que llegaran yuma y kallen, pero ya llevaba quince minutos y las mencionadas no aparecían, diez minutos más y yuma y kallen aparecieron –"lo sentimos issei pero kallen no sabía que ponerse." – Se disculpaba yuma por llegar tarde –"no esperaste mucho cierto." – decía kallen con sonrojada por la vergüenza de llegar tarde –"para nada acabo de llegar." – dijo issei con una sonrisa, lo que era mentira ya que espero media hora a que llegaran.

Por otro lado yuma y kallen se sonrojaron por esa dulce y maldita sonrisa ya que no se la podían sacar de su siquis por más que quisieran –"bueno hay que comenzar, ya que tenemos mucho que ver y el día no nos ajustara para verlo todo." – decía issei sacando a de su trance mental a yuma y kallen, ambas asintieron y siguieron al castaño por todo los lados que pasaban.

Los tres dieron una vuelta por el centro comercial donde issei le compro a las dos un brazalete de plata gravado con los nombres falsos de cada una, si draig en este momento pudiera decir algo, diría que su compañero es un excelente actor y las caídas también ya que parecía que disfrutaban la cita con issei de manera natural.

Issei invito a yuma y a kallen a comer un helado para descansar un poco de todas las vueltas que han hecho en el día –" _este chico no podemos matarlo, sería un enorme desperdicio asesinarlo, es muy guapo y atento, ya lo decidí a la mierda la orden de kokabiel-sama." -_ se decía así misma yuma mientras comía su helado para el castaño no se diera cuenta que tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, mientras kallen pensaba por los mismo pensamientos _–"no puedo asesinar a issei-kun es demasiado hombre para desperdiciarlo por una orden de cobardía por parte de kokabiel-sama, ya está me voy a entregar a issei-kun cuando este lo suficientemente lista." –_ se decía kallen a si misma comiéndose su helado.

Por otro lado issei estaba algo confundido ya que esperaba que ambas caídas lo atacaran cuando estuviera más distraído, pero cuando veía las expresiones que hacían, se confundía mas ya que veía como si estuvieran dudando de hacer algo, como también de que llegaron a una especie de conclusión –" _esto cambia los planes, veré que pasa al final del día." –_ se decía en sus adentros issei mientras comía su helado con tranquilidad.

 **Parque 5:30 PM**

Al final la cita los llevo al parque de la ciudad y issei noto extraño el hecho de que no hubiera una sola persona en el lugar, ya que a estas horas habían parejas que venían a pasar el rato.

Yuma y kallen se adelantaron un poco parándose frente a la fuente, mientras issei se quedaba apartado un poco pero sin bajar su guardia –"issei-kun te hemos estado mintiendo todo el tiempo." – Decía yuma a la vez que su cabello cubría sus ojos para ocultar la mirada de arrepentimiento que tenía en el rostro por lo que se negó no hacer –"esperamos que no nos odies cuando sepas que somos en verdad." – decía kallen del mismo modo que yuma, issei arqueo una ceja en confusión por el momento.

Un tenue brillo cubrió a yuma y kallen desgarrando las ropas que traían dejando sus voluptuosos cuerpos a la vista del castaño el cual se sonrojo como un tomate al ver los cuerpos desnudo de la peli negra y la peli azul, el brillo se hizo un poco más fuerte cegando un poco al castaño.

Cuando recobro la vista vio el verdadero aspecto de ambas chicas, yuma era más alta que antes además de mostrar un cuerpo escultural, ya que tenía una figura de reloj de arena, una piernas fuertes y torneadas, uno pechos copa D, el cuerpo de yuma era cubierto por un micro traje de cuero que solo cubría lo necesario, dejando todo lo demás a la vista del castaño el cual así todo lo posible por no salir volando por una hemorragia nasal de nivel 9 por el verdadero aspecto de la oji morada.

Cuando volteo a ver a kallen esta tenía una aparecían un poco más madura que yuma, ya que tenía un cuerpo más desarrollado que la peli negra, ya que tenía unas caderas más anchas, unas piernas más torneadas y fuertes, kallen traía como vestimenta un traje color ojo vino que se pegaba extremadamente bien a su cuerpo, remarcando sus pechos copa DD, de los cuales la mujer peli azul se sentía orgullosa.

Issei se recompuso del espectáculo que Yuma y Kallen le dieron descaradamente a propósito ya que quería ver la reacción del castaño cuando viera sus voluptuosos cuerpos desnudos aunque sea unos pocos segundos y la reacción que tuvo el castaño las hizo sonreír triunfantes y sonrojadas.

Issei intentaba decir algo pero simplemente no podía articular una sola palabra ya que aún tenía extremadamente viva la imagen de los cuerpos desnudos de yuma y kallen –"como te decíamos issei-kun te hemos estado mintiendo todo el tiempo, para comenzar mi nombre no es amano yuma, sino más bien reynare y mi amiga no se llama kallen, su verdadero nombre es kalawarner." – Decía reynare mientras aparecía en su rostro una expresión complicada –"así es, además también el hecho de que no somos humanas, reynare y yo somos Ángeles caídas." - decía kalawarner nerviosa por el hecho de que el castaño el cual se encontraba en guardia por cualquier cosa, reynare y kalawarner no tenían derecho de sentirse ofendidas por eso, ya que han estado siguiendo a issei para poder asesinarlo.

El castaño suspiro relajándose un poco –"ahora lo que en verdad quiero saber es por qué lo han estado vigilando desde hace más de seis meses." – preguntaba issei con una seriedad desconocida para ambas caídas, reynare y kalawarner suspiraron con pesadez ya que de algún modo, sabían que el castaño preguntaría de el porque lo vigilaban tanto –"en un principio nuestro líder azazel-sama nos dio la orden de observarte a ti y como evolucionaba tu sacred gear, pero al mismo tiempo kakabiel-sama otro de nuestros líderes el cual hace sus actos a espaldas de azazel-sama, nos dijo que si te asesinábamos nos asenderea de rango, pero al comenzar a espiarte para asesinarte, comenzamos a sentir sentimientos encontrados, ya que nos debatíamos si asesinarte en serio nos aria ascender, nuestros pensamientos asi ti cambiaron con la cita de hoy y decidimos no seguir la orden de kokabiel-sama." – respondió kalawarner antes de que reynare pudiera decir alguna palabra ya que la caída peli azul conoce muy bien a la pelinegra y siempre metía su perversión en el medio.

El castaño se sobaba su sien ya que era demasiada información para el en ese momento –"okey esto es difícil de procesar pero si lo que me dicen es cierto y no tienen intenciones de asesinar, creo que podemos empezar siendo siendo amigos." – Decía issei sonriéndoles a ambas caídas que instintivamente abrazaron al castaño el cual quedo entre los pechos de ambas caídas –"gracias ise-kun no sabes lo felices que nos haces al darnos una oportunidad." – Decía reynare besando gentilmente la mejilla del castaño –"cierto eres un chico fantástico, veras que no te arrepentirás de darnos esa oportunidad." – decía kalawarner mientras le daba un beso en la otra mejilla de issei lo cual fue demasiado para el pobre, el cual se desmayó con la cara toda roja y con los ojos en espiral.

Minutos más tarde issei se encontraba sentado en el borde de la fuente mientras reynare y kalawarner lo seguían abrazando hasta que en el lugar apareció un círculo mágico color rojo, ambas caídas reconocieron el círculo rápidamente.

Del círculo mágico salió Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Kiba Yuto y Kenoko Toujo al ver a issei entre las caídas la peli roja quiso atacarlas pero issei se puso frente a ellas –"se puede saber ¿Qué intenta hacer Gremory-san?" – Pregunto issei serio –"eliminar a las caídas que te están atacando." – Respondió Rias rápidamente –"ni reynare-chan, no kalawarner-chan me están atacando y aunque lo hubieran hecho no hubieran logrado su objetivo." – dijo issei serio sorprendiendo a todos –"entonces ya sabes que tienes una sacred gear." – Decía akeno sorprendida y levemente sonrojada por ese tono de seriedad en el castaño –"exactamente sé que tengo una sacred gear desde que tengo siete años." - dijo issei serio recordando un suceso traumático de su pasado –"en ese caso me gustaría que vinieras al club mañana en el receso." – Pidió Rias –"lo siento pero en el receso no será, ese tiempo es sagrado, será al finalizar las clases." – Dijo issei serio ya que por nada en el mundo perdería de comer con saeko y momoyo –"está bien al finalizar las clases enviare a alguien a buscarte." – dijo Rias abriendo otro círculo mágico retirándose junto a su sequito.

Ahora el problema más grande que tenía issei era que reynare ni kalawarner querían regresar a la iglesia abandonada, eso dejaba al castaño en un problema enorme, ya que si saeko y momoyo se enojaron y encelaron cuando les dijo que tendría una cita casi destruyen la casa y ahora de que serían capaces cuando llegara con ambas caídas –"mierda estoy feliz y aterrado a la vez." – decía issei suspirando en derrota –"hay algún problema." – pregunto kalawarner a issei –"bueno verán sucede que antes de tener la cita con ustedes dos, se lo dije a saeko-chan y momoyo-chan y casi destruyen la casa, ahora si llegan conmigo a casa lo más probable es que destruyan media ciudad." – Respondió issei aterrado –"no te preocupes nosotras les explicaremos la situación, después de todo entre chicas nos entendemos." – Dijo reynare para tratar de calmar a issei –"como sea, pongámonos en marcha, al mal tiempo darle paso." – dijo issei comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por ambas caídas.

 **Residencia Hyudo**

El castaño en compañía de reynare y kalawarner llegaron a la casa y llevaban más de veinte minutos viéndose retadoramente, el pobre de issei tuvo que esconderse debajo de la mesa nuevamente para evitar terminar en el fuego cruzado.

En la sala momoyo encaraba a kalawarner y saeko a reynare –"bien ¿cuáles son sus intenciones con nuestro ise-kun?" – Pregunto saeko con una sonrisa gentil que tenía muy nerviosa a reynare –"bueno pues por el momento ser amigos." – Respondió reynare sintiéndose pequeña por alguna razón desconocida –"igualmente te pregunto a ti que intenciones tienes con nuestro ise-kun, ya que eres por decir muy mayor para él." – pregunto momoyo que a excepción a saeko, momoyo no estaba sonriendo en lo absoluta, solamente miraba a kalawarner con esos ojos rojos tan amenazantes –"no soy tan mayor solo tengo 22 años, y por ahora como dijo mi amiga, por el momento ser amigos." – respondió kalawarner sintiéndose aún más pequeña que reynare, ya que aún no podía creer que momoyo tenga pechos más grandes que los suyos y estaban muy firmes.

La confrontación duro otros veinte minutos hasta que saeko y momoyo decidieran terminar la tensión del momento –"bueno con las cosas aclaradas hay que cenar." – dijo saeko yendo a la cocina para preparar la cena.

La cena en la residencia Hyudo fue como de costumbre con la mínima diferencia que ahora contaban con dos integrantes más en la casa, pero issei tenía en cuanta algo, las cosas sería muy divertidas de ahora en adelante.

 **Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, el cual espero que les guste ya que me costó mucho escribirlo.**

 **Repasando el harem de issei: Saeko, Momoyo, Estella, (Posiblemente Mío Naruse, como reemplazo de Rias, ya que me dijeron que estaba muy explotada), Tiamat, Rossiweise, Kuroka, Yuroichi, Irina y Xenovia.**

 **Díganme que pieza le vendría bien a la morenaza e Yuroichi: Caballo o Torre.**

 **El tercer capítulo promete más ya que sabrán por qué Issei ya domina hasta el balace breaker, el nivel de poder de este issei estaría a la par del poder de Sairaorg, ósea esta op, pero no para sacar power ops del culo, ahora me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima y los invito a pasarse por mis demás historias.**

Capítulo 3: El Pasado de Issei.


	3. Chapter 3

Repito high school dxd, ni los personajes de otros animes que aparezcan en la historia, cada personaje pertenece a su respectivo creador.

Para comenzar pido una disculpa por el retrasado del capítulo, pero necesitaba tomarme un tiempo generoso para pensar bien en las ideas de esta historia, ya que la publique de golpe y historias que publico así siempre fracasan, por eso me tome un tiempo para pensar en las ideas necesarias para el fanfic.

Ahora para algún chistosito que me diga cualquier estupidez por usar personajes de otros animes en mi historia, solo les diré no les estoy pidiendo permiso para usarlos, los uso porque así me sale de mis enormes huevos y a los que no les gusta pues que le ponga flores y que se joda así ya con esto dicho que comience el capítulo.

 **Harem Actual: Saeko, Momoyo, Reynare y Kalawarner.**

 **Futuro Título Nobiliario: Saeko (primer caballero), Momoyo (primera torre), Reynare (peón), Kalawarner (peón), Ophis (Reyna), Mío Naruse (Primer Alfil) y Chisato (segunda torre) y saber azul (arturia pendragon, segundo caballero).**

 **Próximas Chicas al Harem: Yuroichi, saber (roja o azul, elección de los lectores), Tiamat (familiar), Ophis (reina del título Nobiliario), Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Rossiweise, Irina, Sona, (Posiblemente tsubaki), serafall, Angélica (de fate/kaleid liner prisma) por el momento son todas pero si tienen sugerencias dejaras en los cometarios.**

 **Si tienen sugerencias para el título nobiliario de issei déjenlas en los comentarios, solo pueden ser quince personajes, de los cuales van solo seis.**

Ahora si comencemos con el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 3: Alianza**

Luego del encuentro con el clan Gremory y de una posible tercera guerra mundial, desatada por saeko, momoyo, reynare y kalawarner han pasado unas cuantas horas, en las cuales a pesar de que saeko y momoyo aceptaron a las ángeles caído en la casa aún se sentía cierta tensión que el castaño suertudo de issei podía cortar con un cuchillo.

El castaño le mostro sus habitaciones a reynare y kalawarner y se retiró a la cocina por un vaso de agua y una caja de aspirinas por la tensión que se sentía en toda la casa –"rayos no pensé que saeko-chan y momoyo-chan fueran tan territoriales, ahora sé lo que sentían todas las chicas que intentaban coquetear conmigo." – decía issei a nadie en particular.

 **[Bueno compañero así son las hembras con sus machos, los van a pelear hasta con los dientes, incluso yo viví eso]**

Hablaba draig en el espacio mental de issei.

 **[Aun no entiendo mucho de lo que dices draig, antes dijiste que eran mis hembras y ahora hablas que soy su macho]**

Hablo issei totalmente confundido, mientras draig deseaba estar afuera para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al castaño.

 **[Sabes compañero cuando se trata de las peleas eres todo los sinónimos de monstruo, pero cuando se trata de mujeres eras tan denso como un jodido bloque de concreto]**

Hablo draig mientras se masajeaba la sien.

Issei no respondió nada ya que draig tenía mucha razón, el cuándo se trataba de pelear, ya sea en entrenamiento o peleas reales era una bestia indetenible inclusive para momoyo, siendo esta otra bestia indetenible dándole un mejor estatus a las mujeres, pero a la hora de entender del porque las mujeres se sentían atraídas por él, no entendían nada, ni mucho menos cuando se inclinaban un poco de más para que el castaño viera su escote.

Esos intentos eran obstruidos por la aparición inexplicable de saeko y momoyo, que hacían correr a todas las chicas que se le acercaban a issei, con esas intenciones nada santas.

Después de tomarse el bote de aspirinas entero se fue a su habitación –"tengo el presentimiento que los próximos días serán toda una aventura." – decía issei con un simplemente suspiro, mientras draig solo asintió ya que sabía perfectamente los problemas que se avecinaban como una tormenta, serían muy molestos.

 **Habitación de Issei**

Issei se colocó su ropa de dormir y se tumbó en la cama quedando profundamente dormido, al momento de tocar la almohada.

Como sucedió la noche anterior, saeko y momoyo se colaron en la habitación del castaño, como un par de horas más tarde se colaron también reynare y kalawarner, al castaño le esperaba un despertar muy ruidoso.

 **A la Mañana Siguiente**

En la habitación del castaño se encontraban cuatro personas más que se colaron como el mejor ladrón del mundo, con la enorme diferencia que no pretendían robar nada, sino más bien darle un despertar muy sugerente al castaño que aun dormía sin percátese de la bomba que estaba por estallar.

Issei comenzó a despertar sintiendo mucho peso extra, en sus brazos y en el pecho –"siento mucho peso encima." – decía issei en voz baja mientras abría los ojos topándose con el hermoso peso extra que tenía encima, en los brazos estaban saeko y momoyo durmiendo plácidamente, mientras tenían cada brazo de issei entre sus pechos, mientras reynare y kalawarner se encontraban durmiendo sobre su pecho usando sus pectorales como almohadas.

Al cabo de cinco minutos las cuatro féminas comenzaron a despertar haciendo que el castaño comenzara a temblar –"bueno después de todo no estaba contemplada una periodo de vida larga." – decía issei mientras lloraba al estilo anime.

Saeko, momoyo, reynare y kalawarner se levantaron rápidamente subiendo la tensión de golpe, el castaño por si las dudas se cubriera con sus sabanas esperando que las mencionadas pudieran protegerlo de la bomba atómica que estaba por estallar.

Saeko y momoyo traían puesto una pijama de encaje remarcándole cada curva tanto en la peli morada, como en la peli negra, mientras que reynare y kalawarner se encontraban completamente desnudas dejando mostrar ese cuerpo tan sexy y ardiente de las ángeles caído –"con que solo amigos he." – decía saeko que hiso aparecer su fiel y letal espada de kendo –"tratando de profanar a ise-kun he." – Decía momoyo mientras se tronaba los nudillos mientras un resplandor rojo la cubría –"lo mismo podemos decir nosotras." – decía reynare haciendo aparecer una lanza de luz rosa en su mano –"desde donde nosotras podemos ver tienen la misma intención que nosotras." – decía kalawarner haciendo aparecer una lanza de luz amarilla en su mano.

issei como macho pecho depilado con cera intento hacer lo que un hombre con todas sus neuronas funcionando, salir de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, estando a pocos centímetros del picaporte de la puerta las lanzas de luz de reynare y kalawarner se clavaron en la puerta –"me llegó la hora." – Decía issei mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente –"vas algún lado ise-kun." – Decía reynare con una voz dulce pero muy aterradora –"así es ise-kun tienes que respondernos algo importante." – decía kalawarner con el mismo tono dulzón y atemorizante de reynare –"si ise-kun dinos quien de nosotras te gusta más." – decía saeko mientras agitaba su espada sin quitar su dulce sonrisa del rostro -"si ise-kun dinos quien te gusta de las cuatro." – decía momoyo que tenía sus brazos cruzados de bajo de sus pechos acrecentándolos más.

Issei se encontraba confundido por el cuestionamiento antes hecho por las cuatro féminas, suspirando con resignación –"a esto nos referimos ise-kun cuando se trata de pelear es un monstruo, pero cuando se trata de entender los sentimientos de una mujer es más denso que un bloque de concreto." – dijo saeko recalcando el punto de la kendoka, haciendo que las otras tres féminas en la habitación asintieran.

 **Minutos Después**

Después de ese despertar aterrador para el castaño los cinco se encontraban en la mesa del comedor saboreando otro de los deliciosos desayunos preparados por la kendoka, la cual siempre sonreía cuando cocinaba, tratando de llegar al corazón del castaño a través de su estómago.

Diez minutos después issei, saeko y momoyo se dirigieron a la academia kou, mientras que reynare y kalawarner regresaron a la iglesia abandonada para evitar una enorme tragedia.

 **Academia Kou**

Estando en la academia tocaba nuevamente la clase que más fastidios les daba a saeko, momoyo y issei, la clase de gimnasia y hoy tocaba recibir la clase junto a los de tercer año.

 **Gimnasio**

En el gimnasio estaban los dos cursos listos para iniciar las clases, los de segundo año se encontraban sentados en un extremo de las gradas y los de tercero igual –"detesto la clase de gimnasia." – Decía issei con mucha pesadez en su voz –"bueno hoy tendremos peleas de practica entre ambos cursos, como primera pelea de exhibición será entre el estudiante de segundo año issei hyudo y la estudiante de tercer año momoyo kawakami, los dos entre al cuadrilátero." – demando el entrenador.

 **Cuadrilátero**

En el cuadrilátero ya se encontraban los dos listos para iniciar la pelea –"SI ESTAN LISTOS COMIENCEN." – sentencio el entrenador dando inicio a la pelea.

Issei y momoyo se acercaban con cautela –"quien diría que tendríamos la oportunidad de desempatar." – Decía issei emoción –"estoy de acuerdo espero no me decepciones ise-kun." – dijo momoyo lanzando el primer golpe que issei evadió ladeando la cabeza, con el mismo impulso issei propino que momoyo bloqueo con el brazo.

El ritmo de la pelea subía de apoco a medida que issei y momoyo se repartían golpes, que el otro bloquea mientras intentaba contraatacar sin tener mucho éxito, con una buena velocidad issei dio un salto para intentar una patada giratoria, momoyo la evadió sin problemas, pero no pudo evadir la segunda patada que le dio de lleno en el rostro haciéndola retroceder un poco –"acaso no lo viste venir momoyo-chan." – Decía issei jocosamente –"sacando a pasear maniobras domingueras no ise-kun." – decía momoyo que se frotaba la mejilla derecha.

 **Con los de Tercero**

En el grupo de los de tercero se encontraban rias y akeno observando la pelea entre issei y momoyo –"no pelea nada mal." – Decía rias muy interesada por la capacidad de pelea del castaño –"tienes razón rias, él podría poner en algunos problemas mínimos a koneko." – decía akeno que también veía el potencial del castaño.

 **N/A: No tienen ni idea y la peor sorpresa se la llevara el pollo frito que todos amamos humillar.**

 **Regresando a la Pelea**

Para la fascinación de todos los espectadores la pelea subió a un nivel impresionante repartiéndose golpes contundentes entre si –"esto es muy divertido ise-kun pero deberías de saber que no me vencerás tan fácil." – Decía momoyo que se sujetaba un hombro por el dolor –"cuento con ello momoyo-chan." – Dijo issei más fresco que la peli negra –" **ESTILO KAWAKAMI: RECUPERACION INSTANTANEA." –** dijo momoyo rodeándose de un brillo purpura mientras las heridas que tenía desaparecían al mismo momento que el sistema inmunológico de la peli negra trabajaba más rápido de lo normal –"sigues usando esa habilidad momoyo-chan sabes que no puedes usarla a la ligera." – Decía issei serio –"si lo tengo en cuenta por eso, solo la utilizare en esta ocasión." – dijo momoyo igual de seria –"entonces tendré que noquearte antes de que cometas algo estúpido." – dijo issei serio tomando una pose de pelea distinta, ya que llevo sus dos brazos al frente –"no esperaría nada menos de ti ise-kun." – dijo momoyo preparándose para la colisión final.

Momoyo se lanzó contra issei soltando golpes y patadas que el castaño bloquea con los brazos no dejando conectar un solo golpe de momoyo, issei bloqueo otro golpe de momoyo para darle un golpe con el dorso de la mano derecha haciéndola retroceder –"eso es lo que quería, que no te guardaras nada." – decía momoyo que se limpia la poca sangre que le salía de la boca –"bueno tu no me lo perdonarías si no lo hiciera de ese modo momoyo-chan." – dijo issei con una sonrisa para volver a cambiar su postura de combate.

Momoyo volvió a lanzarse contra issei el cual se hizo a un lado para atrapar a la peli negra con una llave al cuello –"dije que terminaría con la pelea rápidamente y sabes lo que pasara si cierro el candado momoyo-chan." – Decía issei que comenzaba a apretar un poco más –"si no tendré escape de eso." – dijo momoyo que intento quitarse a issei de encima que en ese momento cerro el cando por completo cortando el oxígeno en la peli negra de apoco.

 **Gradas con Saeko**

Saeko estaba un poco sorprendida ya que no esperaba ese movimiento de parte del castaño –"coquinaclush." – dijo saeko un tanto preocupada por momoyo ya que si no se rendía terminara perdiendo la conciencia.

 **En la pelea**

Momoyo comenzó a perder fuerzas a medida se iba arrodillando –"terminare con esto ahora momoyo-chan." – Dijo issei cayendo de espaldas para engavetar por completo a momoyo en la coquinaclush, dejando completamente indefensa a momoyo, sin más opción momoyo termino rindiéndose –"el ganador de la pelea de exhibición por sumisión es hyudo issei de segundo año." – sentencio el entrenador.

Así la clase transcurrió con normalidad sin ninguna otra pelea tan entretenida como la de issei y momoyo.

 **Varias Horas Después**

Las horas en la academia pasaron sin ninguna anormalidad, en el salón solo quedaba issei ordenando su maletín para retirarse, mientras se escucha el bullicio de los varones fuera del salón –"cuanto escándalo." – decía issei terminando de guardar sus cosas.

Issei se preparaba para retirarse, cuando entro la segunda peli negra más deseada de toda la academia akeno Himejima –"hyudo-kun la presidenta quiere verlo." – Dijo la peli negra al castaño –"hay es cierto les dije ayer que me reuniría con ustedes al finalizar las clases, muéstreme el camino Himejima-san." – dijo issei recordando ese detalle a último momento.

Por todo el camino hacia el club del ocultismo tanto akeno como issei escuchaban los murmullos de todos los alumnos, akeno de los hombres y issei de las mujeres –"Himejima-san podríamos apresurar el paso." – dijo issei que ya estaba harto de los murmullos que se escuchaban –"claro doblemos por ese pasillo y saldremos rápido al patio trasero." – dijo akeno guiando al castaño con el objetivo escapar del bullicio de los alumnos.

 **Diez Minutos Después**

Después de diez minutos llegaron al club -"puedes pasar hyudo-kun." – Dijo akeno abriendo la puerta de la oficina dejando ver que era bastante grande –"es primera vez que estoy aquí y no me siento muy incómodo." – Decía issei en voz baja mientras observaba todo el lugar –"puedes sentarte donde quieras." – dijo akeno sentándose en uno de los sillones grandes de la oficina.

Al cabo de cinco minutos más llegaron Kiba y koneko, issei no presto atención a eso ya que estaba pensando en lo que aria de cena saeko –"no importa lo que sea, sé que será delicioso." – Dijo issei en voz baja –"tú eres issei cierto." – Dijo Kiba llamando la atención del castaño –"si soy hyudo issei y tú eres Kiba cierto." – Dijo issei regresando el saludo del rubio –"si y ella es koneko." – dijo Kiba señalando a la nekomata que comía un dulce sin prestarle atención al castaño.

Otros cinco minutos después entro rias sentándose detrás del escritorio –"ya que estamos todos presentes puedes comenzar explicándonos nuevamente porque te espiaban esas ángeles caído." – Dijo rias con seriedad –"ellas estuvieron espiándome los últimos seis meses, para poder matarme y extraer mi sacred gear." – Conto issei tranquilo –"entonces ¿porque ayer que salieron no te mataron?" – pregunto akeno ahora –"bueno ellas me dijeron que a medida iba transcurriendo la cita, comenzaron a cuestionarse si en verdad era necesario matarme, hasta que terminaron incumpliendo esa orden que les dio un tal kokabiel, ya que su verdadero líder azazel solo les ordeno vigilarme a mí y al desarrollo de mi sacred gear." – conto nuevamente issei aclarando por qué reynare y kalawarner no lo mataron.

Rias, akeno, Kiba y koneko se sorprendieron que dé el hecho de que uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos quisiera asesinar a usuarios de sacred gear –"pero para que kokabiel quisiera asesinar a los portadores de sacred gear, quiere decir que debes tener uno muy poderoso." – dijo rias interesándose más en el castaño –"la deducción que acaba de hacer rias-san es la correcta, ya que soy el portador del dragon emperador rojo." – Dijo issei con simpleza –"tiene que ser una broma cierto, desde hace más de un siglo." – Decía akeno totalmente impactada –"podrías mostrarnos." – Pidió Kiba al castaño que se puso a pensar si era una buena idea –"no lo sé, con todo respeto a ustedes, pero no los conozco bien para demostrarles si lo que digo es verdad o mentira." – Dijo issei con seriedad a todo el club –"tienes un buen argumento en ese aspecto." – dijo akeno con resignación ya que no podían obligar al castaño a mostrar algo tan delicado he importante como la bost gear.

Por otra parte rias se encontraba pensativa ya que el castaño les dio un buen argumento para no demostrar que lo que dijo ere cierto o no –"está bien no te obligaremos a mostrarnos algo si no te sientes a gusto." – Decía rias un poco desganada –"si no tienen alguna otra cosa que preguntar puedo retirarme, no quiero llegar tarde a cenar." – Decía issei mientras se ponía de pie listo para irse –"espera un momento, hay algo que quisiera preguntar antes de que te retires." – dijo rias llamando la atención del castaño que tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta –"dígame rias-san." – Dijo issei volteando a verla mientras se recargaba en la puerta –"podrías unirte a mi sequito, si haces eso podrás librarte de los ataques de los ángeles caídos, ya que está totalmente prohibido que los ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos se ataquen entre sí." – pidió rias en un tono sereno.

El castaño comenzó a pensar si mientras ponía su mano en su mentón para darle a entender a todos que en verdad estaba considerando la idea de unirse a la nobleza de rias –"puedo ver aquí, que todos se llevan tan bien como una familia." – Decía que veía a todos los miembros del club –"así es la presidenta nos trata a todos como si fuéramos una familia." – Dijo koneko monótonamente mientras seguía comiendo sus dulces –"así es rias nos ha salvado a todos cuando estuvimos a pronto de morir, para darnos una nueva oportunidad bajo su ala." – Dijo akeno mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su mejilla, mientras sonreí –"puedo verlo, pero con todo respeto no me uniré a tu sequito, pero si puedo unirme al club" – dijo issei serio pero sin sonar muy duro –"te refieres a hacer una alianza entre nosotros." – Dijo rias sorprendida –"claro eso suena bien para ustedes, como les dije no los conozco bien como para unirme a ustedes y revelarles mis secretos." – dijo issei serio aun recargado en la pared.

Rias por otro lado comenzó a pensar si era buena idea, ella no era alguien codiciosa pero sabía que tener al que probablemente fuera el sekiriutei en su sequito le daría un estatus enorme, pero tampoco podía obligar al castaño a universo a ellos –"bueno no es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha con eso." – dijo rias con una sonrisa al castaño –"entonces espero y todos nos llevemos bien." – dijo issei sonriendo también sonrojando a rias y a akeno –"por todos los maus, es tan violable." – Decía en su mente akeno, mientras estaba totalmente roja –"maldición es muy lindo." – decía rias con un rubor en sus mejillas, mientras koneko comía dulces con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Issei apunto su número en un papel y se lo paso a akeno –"es mi numero personal, si no estoy presente y me necesitan, llámeme y llegare lo más rápido posible." – Dijo issei pasándole el papel a akeno, la cual a una gran velocidad guardo el numero en su móvil antes de dárselo a rias y que hiciera lo mismo –"akeno ponle nuestro sello." – Pidió rias a la peli negra –"sello." – Dijo issei confundido –"deja te explico, como no eres un miembro de mi nobleza no podrías viajar en nuestros círculos de transporte, pero con ese sello podrás hacerlo sin problemas sin tener que formar parte del mismo." – explico rápidamente rias para que el castaño no sacara conclusiones erróneas.

Akeno procedió a ponerlo el sello en la muñeca al castaño –"está hecho ahora podrás viajar con nosotras, sin que seas parte del sequito de rias." – Dijo akeno con una dulce sonrisa, que el castaño le devolvió sonrojando de nueva cuenta a la peli negra –"bien entonces me retiro, nos veremos mañana." – dijo issei despidiéndose de todos mientras se retiraba en muy buenos términos del club.

Cuando issei se fue akeno y rias pudieron relajarse –"bueno rias no lograste que se uniera a tu sequito pero algo es algo." – Dijo akeno sentándose en el sillón –"tienes razón akeno, algo es algo, ahora solo tenemos que ganarnos su confianza para ver si nos cuenta algo sobre él." – Dijo rias con tranquilidad –"parece que issei-kun te llamo la atención no es así." – Dijo akeno jocosamente para molestar a la peli roja que se sonrojo furiosamente –"no, no es lo que piensas akeno, si me interesa pero no de ese modo." – Dijo rias totalmente roja –"kukuku, lo se rias, solo quería molestarte." - dijo akeno con su mano en su mejilla –"akeno eres de lo peor." – dijo rias casi tan roja como su cabello.

Por otro lado la aventura de issei para convertirse en el sekiriutei más poderoso estaba comenzando y tendrá a muchas personas para apoyarlo en su objetivo.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo tres, si fue tardado pero ya explique porque me retrase tanto solo espero y no hayan perdido el interés en la historia por todo el tiempo que me he retrasado, pero si todo sale bien actualizare esta historia dos veces al mes, recuerden que tengo otras historias y estar al día es muy difícil.**

 **Segundo caballo de la nobleza de issei (arturia pendragon (saber azul), también tengo pensando incluir también a Angélica, ya que cuando vi fate/state night: Haven fells, illia no se que, me pareció una personaje fuerte tanto para el harem, como también para la nobleza del castaño)**

 **Bueno yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 4: La Monja Asia Argento


	4. Chapter 4

Repito highschool dxd no me pertenece, como tampoco personajes de otros animes que aparezcan en la historia, todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Bueno, bueno yo haciendo capitulo rápido y de esta historia es un nuevo record XD, primero dire que a los nuevos seguidores que están llegando gracias por seguirla historia ya que entendieron mi objetivo con la misma.**

 **Nobleza De Issei.**

 **Issei (Rey)**

 **Ophis (Reina)**

 **Saeko (Primer Caballero)**

 **Artoria Pendragon [saber azul] (Segundo Caballero)**

 **Momoyo (Primera Torre)**

 **Yuroichi (Segunda Torre)**

 **Mío Naruse (Primer Alfil)**

 **Rossiweise (Segundo Alfil) a petición de Aten92**

 **Reynare (peón)**

 **Kalawarner (peón)**

 **Chisato Hasegawa (dos peones)**

 **Angélica Ainsworth (dos peones)**

 **Lancer – Scathach (dos Peones)**

 **Tiamat (Familiar)**

 **El harem lo repaso al final del capítulo para no alargar mucho esta intro XD.**

 **Si sé qué dirán muchos, le diste a issei la nobleza más rota posible y la verdad no tanto, ya que hay fanfics donde al mismo le dan cinco juegos de evil pieces y le dan personajes más rotos de los que puse, así que el issei que tengo, junto con su nobleza es la más normalita entre comillas que encontraran, bueno ahora si comencemos con el cap.**

Capítulo 4: La Monja Asia Argento

Issei regresaba a casa luego de salir en bueno términos del club de ocultismo –"bueno eso salio mejor de lo que esperaba." – Decía issei que llevaba sus brazos tras la cabeza **-"estas seguro de aliarte con ellos compañero." –** Le dijo draig al castaño –"si draig puede que sean demonios, pero el aura que emanaban no era para nada maligna, solo tuve un enorme escalofrió por akeno-san." – Dijo issei recordando como akeno lo estuvo viendo en la reunión **-"bueno compañero solo puedo decirte que cuides tu virginidad, porque algo me dice que no durara mucho." –** Le dijo draig a issei haciéndolo enrojecer enormemente –"no planeo serlo de por vida draig, pero tomare en cuenta tu consejo." – dijo issei suspirando pesadamente mientras cortaba la conexión mental con draig al estar casi llegando a casa.

Issei entro a casa –"estoy en casa." – dijo issei en voz alta, para llamar la atención de las cuatro chicas que viven con el –"llegas tarde ise-kun." – decía saeko que salía de la cocina –"si bueno tuve una reunión con rias-san y su club." – dijo issei que se sentaba en el sillón –"te reuniste con ella." – Dijo momoyo mientras bajaba las escaleras –"si tuve una reunión con ella, porque quería saber porque rey-chan y kala-chan me espiaban." – Dijo issei sin rodeos –"le contaste acerca de eso." – Dijo saeko seria al castaño –"solo lo necesario, me pidieron que les mostrara, pero no lo hice por no conocerlos mucho." – Dijo issei tranquilo –"bueno era más que claro que no meterías la pata tratándose de algo tan serio." – Dijo momoyo relajándose –"¿Dónde están rey-chan y kala-chan?" – pregunto issei que no sentía al par de caídas en la casa –"llamaron diciendo que llegarían tarde, ya que estaban atando unos cabos sueltos con los aleados que tenían." – Respondió saeko antes de entrar en la cocina –"bueno mientras no se metan en problemas, no habrá nada de qué preocuparse." – dijo issei mientras se retiraba a su habitación para cambiarse las ropas.

Issei regreso a la sala con un short hasta las rodillas que se le apegaba a los muslos, remarcando lo tonificados que estaban y una camisa sin magas que le remarcaba el torso musculoso y definido que tenía –"iré a entrenar abajo un rato." – decía issei mientras entraba al sótano donde tenía su salón de entrenamiento personal.

 **Dentro de la Habitación**

Issei sintió el aumento de gravedad en la habitación al activarse los sellos de gravedad colocados en toda la habitación para hacer más efectivo el entrenamiento –"draig que recomiendas entrenar hoy." – Dijo issei al dragon que comenzó a pensar en un poco **-"diría que sigas perfeccionando el poder dragonico que tienes, sin acceder a las bost gear." –** Le dijo draig al castaño que comenzó a meditarlo –"correcto es gracias a eso que soy capaz de usar el balance braker sin sus efectos secundarios." – Dijo issei pensativamente **–"exactamente compañero ahora deja de hablar y ponte a entrenar." –** Dijo draig rudamente –"si mama lo que tú digas." – dijo el castaño en broma cabreando a draig **–"te recuerdo que soy macho." –** Dijo draig cabreadísimo –"claro mama." – Decía issei mientras se comenzaba descojonar de risa **–"QUE SOY MACHO, MALDITO." –** Grito draig al castaño que seguía rodando en el suelo de la risa, hasta que se detuvo viendo con una expresión seria en el rostro –"MOTHER." – dijo issei en un tono grueso que aterro a draig.

 **N/A: Ja mascara quien te conoce papa.**

Issei dejo de molestar a draig, tornándose serio mientras sus ojos cambiaban a verde con la pupila rasgada, mientras un aura roja comenzaba a rodearlo –"no olvido mi objetivo, convertirme en el sekiriutei más poderoso que exista en la historia de todas las criaturas sobre naturales." – decía issei mientras el aura comenzaba a expandirse expulsando destellos de electricidad verdes, dándole más imponencia al castaño.

Mientras en el espacio mental de issei se encontraba draig viendo al castaño **–"** _ **quizás él no lo sepa, pero en el punto en el que esta ha superado con creces a mis anteriores portadores, los cuales fueron totalmente consumidos por la juggernaut drive, pero sé que este mocoso podrá controlarla cuando llegue el momento." –**_ se decía draig que veía el empeño que issei le ponía a sus entrenamiento para hacerse más poderoso cada día.

Issei comenzó su sesión de meditación para aumentar y controlar su poder de una forma eficiente –"quien diría que la meditación sería un método tan efectivo para entrenar." – decía issei serenamente sin perder la concentración en su meditación.

 **Brecha Dimensional**

En la brecha dimensional una loli de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y vestimenta gótica, observaba mediante una bola de cristal al castaño con cierto interés –"lo necesito a él, para asesinar al gran rojo y poder disfrutar del silencio de la brecha." – decía la loli mientras hacía desaparecer la bola de cristal y comenzaba a moverse con el objetivo de conocer a un nuevo prospecto de aliado.

 **De vuelta con Issei**

El castaño seguía meditando mientras era rodeado por su aura la cual fluctuaba con armonía al contorno del cuerpo del castaño sin ningún tipo de discordia o anomalía, el poder que expulsaba estaba en completa armonía.

 **N/A: Bueno si a piccolo y jiren les sirve la meditación para aumentar su poder, es obvio que le serviría al castaño, ahora aclaro que hagan el mismo entrenamiento no estoy diciendo que lo hare igual de fuerte que los mencionados, ya que así perdería totalmente el sentido el fanfic y no quiero eso, quiero un desarrollo gradual del prota.**

Así paso una hora y issei termino de meditar sintiéndose más relajado –"no hay nada mejor que un poco de meditación antes de comer algo delicioso hecho por saeko-chan." – decía issei que salía de la habitación rumbo al comedor y disfrutar de la cena hecha por la kendoka.

Issei paso por la sala de la casa topándose con una escena un poco desagradable, ya que reynare y kalawarner regresaron con heridas en el cuerpo –"¿Quién les hiso eso?" – Pregunto con calma issei a las caídas –"fueron los dos aleados que estaba en la iglesia abandonada." – respondió kalawarner que era atendida por saeko que le ponía alcohol en sus heridas –"necesito sus nombres." – Pidió issei sereno y serio a la vez –"son donashek y miltet, el primero es un hombre que usa gabardina y sobreros pasados de moda y la segunda es una loli con vestidos gaticos." – Dijo reynare que era atendida por momoyo –"correcto ahora sabré a quien destruir." – decía issei mientras se sentaba en el comedor a disfrutar de su cena.

Después de la cena issei se retiró a su habitación dejando a las cuatro féminas solas en sala –"pensé que se enojaría más." – Decía reynare asombrada por la tranquilidad en el castaño –"estas equivocada rey, issei está muy enojado." Dijo saeko que sintió ese instinto defensor en issei –"esperaba que estallara más al saber de esto." – Decía kalawarner –"eso es por el entrenamiento que issei hace, el no deja que sus emociones nublen su juicio, cuando issei no está peleando es alguien tranquilo, bondadoso, servicial y cariñoso, pero cuando pelea, es rudo, frio, calculador he inmisericorde." – dijo momoyo impactando en sobre manera a las dos caídas, que no esperaban esa información del castaño –"bueno chicas se hace tarde y mañana hay mucho que hacer, a dormir." – decía saeko mientras se retiraba de la sala junto a las tres chicas restantes.

 **Día Siguiente**

Issei se levantó temprano para entrenar un poco antes de ir a la academia –"tengo el presentimiento que hoy será un día interesante." – Decía issei que terminaba su rutina de entrenamiento diario –" **puede ser compañero, no bajes la guardia." –** Le dijo draig a issei –"vamos draig sabes con quien hablas, no soy un novato en estas cosas." – decía issei que se terminaba de alistar para ir a la academia.

Al bajar issei vio en la mesa del comedor una nota.

 _[_ _ **Ise-kun tuvimos que salir más temprano a la academia, por cuestión de nuestros clubes, tu desayuno está en el microondas, con cariño saeko]**_

Issei termino de leer la carta y fue rumbo a la cocina a tomar su desayuno y después salir rumbo a la academia a paso relajado ya que tenía el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la academia y evitar meterse en problemas con Sona ya que la chica enojada daba mucho miedo.

Issei caminaba con calma por el parque acortando el camino, mientras iba sumido en sus pensamientos sin fijarse de que otra persona se encontraba frente suyo.

Issei termino chocando con la persona tirándola al suelo –"kya." – Chillo la persona con la que había chocado el castaño –"perdona no te vi." – Dijo issei dándole la mano a la chica –"no se preocupe señor yo tampoco me fije." – dijo la chica tomando la mano de issei, quien la levanto de un solo tirón haciendo que el velo que cubría el rostro de la chica, callera mostrando a una bella chica de cabellera rubia, unos hermosos ojos verdes y una piel clara, el castaño se sonrojo un poco por eso, pero se recuperó rápido –"en verdad estas bien, no tienes ninguna herida." – Decía issei con preocupación –"descuide estoy bien no fue nada." – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa –"soy hyudo issei, con quien tengo el gusto." – Pregunto issei a la chica –"soy Asia Argento, un gusto issei-san." – Se presentó Asia con una sonrisa –"¿ibas a algún lado Asia?" – Pregunto issei a la monja –"si la verdad estoy perdida, hace poco me transfirieron a esta ciudad y necesito llegar a la iglesia de cierta dirección." – Respondió Asia nerviosa por hecho de estar perdida –"bueno yo he vivido aquí toda mi vida, quizás pueda ayudarte a llegar a donde debes." – Dijo issei sonriendo con amabilidad –"enserio issei-san le agradecería mucho su ayuda." – decía Asia que suspiraba de alivio.

Así issei y Asia tomaron camino rumbo a la iglesia que menciono la monja, en el camino un niño se cayó raspándose una rodilla, Asia se acercó al niño y envolviendo su mano en una luz verde, la herida del niño se curó –"sacred gear." – dijo issei en voz baja con seriedad.

Asia termino de curar la rodilla del niño –"ya está un niño fuerte como tú, no debería llorar por una herida como esa." – dijo la monja con una dulce sonrisa al niño, el cual se alejó gritándole un gracias a Asia –"fue algo increíble eso que hiciste allí Asia." – Decía issei mientras se acercaba a la monja –"si este es un don que Dios, medio para ayudar a las personas." – Dijo Asia con una sonrisa forzada, issei lo noto pero decidió no indagar más por respeto a la monja –"bueno retomemos el camino, te parece Asia." – Dijo issei comenzando a caminar –"claro issei-san." – dijo Asia siguiendo al castaño.

Issei y Asia llegaron a la dirección que la monja señalo –"espera en este lugar no debería haber ninguna iglesia." – Dijo el voz baja issei para que no lo escuchara Asia –"le agradezco mucho su ayuda issei-san, no le gustaría pasar a tomar té." – Dijo Asia al castaño el cual seguía viendo la que supuestamente es la iglesia abandonada –"lo siento Asia pero tengo que llegar a la academia, en otro momento será." – Decía issei mientras se retiraba –"está bien gracias nuevamente por su ayuda." – dijo Asia a un issei que levanto el brazo mientras se despedía.

Issei a paso veloz salio de allí para no llamar la atención de nadie –"lo sentiste draig." – le dijo issei al dragon **-"si compañero ese lugar estaba infestado de ángeles caído." –** Le dijo draig al castaño –"tengo el presentimiento de que el traslado de Asia a esa iglesia, es mentira, lo más probable es que quieran extraerle su sacred gear." – Decía issei notablemente preocupado por Asia **–"es lo más probable compañero por ahora no puedes hacer nada, ten un poco más de paciencia antes de caerle a los putazos a los cuervos esos." –** dijo draig al castaño que asintió a lo dicho por el dragon.

 **Academia**

Issei llego a su salón justamente cinco minutos antes de que el maestro llegara –"me salve de llegar tarde y del enojo de Sona-san." – dijo issei en su asiento respirando con más tranquilidad.

Así pasaron las horas de clase con normalidad hasta la hora del almuerzo, issei saliendo rápidamente del salón a buscar a saeko y a momoyo y almorzar con ellas como siempre.

Los tres almorzaban como siempre en la terraza de la academia –"chicas hoy llegare tarde a casa." – decía issei mientras terminaba su ventó –"¿la razón para llegar tarde ise-kun?" – Pregunto momoyo mirando al castaño –"iré al club tengo que preguntarle algo a rias-san." – Respondió issei que veía al antiguo edificio de la academia –"de acuerdo ten cuidado al regresar sí." – dijo saeko que también termino de comer su ventó –"lo prometo llegare a casa sano y salvo." – dijo issei con una sonrisa relajando a las dos chicas.

 **Fin de las Horas de Clase**

Issei se dirigía al club de ocultismo con calma cuando se topó con sona al doblar la esquina –"Sona-san." – Dijo issei con miedo de ver a la peli negra de cabello corto frenarlo –"supe que estuviste a punto de llegar tarde hyudo-kun." – Decía Sona mientras sus lentes brillaban amenazadoramente –"si bueno tu un ligero contra tiempo." – Dijo issei sudando a mares -"porque eres un estudiante sobresaliente lo dejare pasar, pero solo esta vez la próxima, lavaras los baños por una semana." – Sentencio Sona retirándose dejando el paso libre al castaño que tenía la cara azul del miedo –"los hombres que dicen que las mujeres enojadas no dan miedo esta locos." – dijo issei retomando su camino al club de ocultismo.

 **Club de Ocultismo**

Issei entro al club encontrándose a todos –"a issei-kun, vino a visitarnos." – Decía akeno con una mano en su mejilla –"en cierto modo." – Dijo issei en tono serio –"dinos debe ser importante, si te tomaste la molestia de venir." – Dijo rias tras el escritorio –"si lo es, de casualidad ¿saben de los ángeles caídos que se esconden por esta zona?" – Pregunto issei seriamente –"si estamos al tanto de ellos y la razón por la que no hemos intervenido, es por la misma razón que explique ayer, está prohibido el conflicto mutuo entre las facciones, eso desataría otra guerra." – Respondió rias seria –"ya veo en ese caso, yo tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto." – Dijo issei en un tono sombrío –"¿Por qué quieres atacar a los ángeles caídos?" – Pregunto akeno a issei –"tengo mis motivos akeno-san, bueno entonces debo retirarme." – dijo issei dándose la vuelta antes de irse.

Antes de retirarse issei se detuvo a mitad de camino, sacando una bolsita café de su bolsillo –"dénselos a koneko-chan cuando llegue." – dijo issei sonriendo –"¿Qué son?" – Pregunto rias con un poco de interés –"bueno ayer que estuve aquí koneko-chan se la paso comiendo dulces y lo que hay en la bolsa son dulces por supuesto." – Respondió issei retirándose del club –"que cruel issei-kun solo le dio dulces a koneko." – Decía akeno fingiendo tristeza –"si bueno, eso fue porque únicamente vio comer algo a koneko así que no me sorprendería que nos regale algo más adelante." – Dijo rias desinteresadamente y hasta un pequeño punto indignada –"kukuku, así que rias esperas que issei-kun te regale chocolates, que bonito la presidenta se está enamorando." – Decía akeno jocosamente, enrojeciendo furiosamente a rias –"akeno eso no es cierto." – Dijo rias super roja –"ya lo sé rias, solo quería molestarte otra vez." – Dijo akeno riéndose a buena gana –"AKENO ERES DE LO PEOR." – grito rias aun roja.

 **N/A: Ah akeno es imposible no amar a esa loquilla XD.**

 **Con Issei**

Issei iba de camino a casa cuando sintió el aura de koneko cerca y esta estaba un poco débil –"esa aura es de koneko-chan." – dijo issei viendo la casa que tenía al lado entrando rápidamente para asegurarse si solo era imaginación suya.

Entrando a la casa se dio cuenta de que apestaba a sangre –"maldición que sucedió aquí." – decía issei asqueado por el olor sangre impregnado en toda la casa.

Sin perder tiempo issei comenzó a acercarse donde sentía el aura de koneko, la cual no estaba sola, otra de las tres auras en la casa la conocía –"es el aura de Asia, esto no me gusta." – decía issei mientras se asomaba un poco para ver y vio a koneko en el suelo con una herida en la pierna y a Asia defendiéndola –"no padre Fred aunque sea un demonio, Dios no considera correcto hacer esto." – Decía Asia mientras protegía a koneko –"hazte a un lado puta monja, voy a matar a esa demonio sea correcto o no." – dijo fred dándole una bofetada a Asia tirándola al suelo –"ahora demonio de mierda listo para morir." – decía Fred mientras sacaba una espada de luz.

Fred se lanzó con la intención de matar a una koneko indefensa, fred sonrió al sentir cada vez más cerca su tajo del cuello de koneko, cuando en todo el lugar lo único que se escullo fue metal, chocando con metal, el sacerdote chiflado vio frente de el a issei, que detuvo su tajo con su guantelete –"koneko-chan estas bien." – Dijo issei serio sin quitar la vista del sacerdote –"issei-sempai." – Dijo koneko sorprendida de ver a issei frente a ella protegiéndola –"jojojo otro demonio de mierda para matar." – Dijo fred con locura –"será mejor que retrocedas." – dijo issei serio mientras le daba un golpe a fred en el estómago haciéndolo atravesar la pared de la sala.

En ese momento el círculo mágico del clan Gremory apareció del cual salio Kiba con espada en mano listo para pelear –"koneko discúlpame no pensé que tu contrato te llevaría a las garras del enemigo." – Decía rias mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la nekomata –"estoy bien presidenta, issei-sempai apareció en el momento indicado para salvarme." – dijo koneko que señalo al castaño, frente a un agujero en la pared –"rias mira su brazo izquierdo." – le dijo akeno a la peli roja mientras señalaba al castaño –"no estaba mintiendo, es el portador del dragon emperador rojo, es el sekiriutei actual." – dijo rias sorprendida de darse cuenta que lo dicho por issei días atrás era la verdad –"presidenta se acercan muchos ángeles caídos tenemos que retirarnos." – dijo Kiba que se aseguró de que no había alguna amenaza más –"correcto retirémonos." – dijo rias invocando otro circulo de transporte en el cual se retiraron.

Fred salio del agujero escupiendo sangre –"eres un demonio de mierda con fuerza." – Decía fred mientras se sostenía el estómago –"tú eres un idiota sin cerebro cierto." – Dijo issei serio al sacerdote –"no puedo negar eso, escucha terminaremos esto en otro momento, demonio de mierda." – Decía fred que intentaba escapar –"ni creas que escaparas después de todo lo que hiciste aquí." – Dijo issei fríamente listo para arrancarle la cabeza al sacerdote-"yo pienso que sí, saldré de aquí sin herida alguna." – Dijo fred mientras tenia a Asia del cuello mientras le ponía el filo de la espada en el cuello -"eres un cobarde." – Dijo issei enfadado –"no me importa demonio, ahora me dejaras salir por la puerta o la monja se muere aquí." – dijo fred que comenzó a salir de la casa sin que issei pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo.

Al momento en que fred salio, issei también se retiró del lugar antes de lo que los ángeles caídos llegaran al lugar.

 **Parque de Kuo**

Issei apareció en el parque notablemente enojado –"calma issei no pierdas la cabeza, ya le podrás arrancar la cabeza después." – se decía así mismo para relajarse –"tu no le arrancaras la cabeza a nadie, porque morirás aquí." – Dijo una voz femenina, llamando la atención del castaño que solo volteo a ver a la rama de un árbol –"rubia, bajita, ropas góticas, tú debes ser la tal miltet de la que me hablaron reynare y kalawarner." – Dijo issei siniestramente serio –"conoces a esas traidoras, ahora me dirás dónde está, así no sufrirás tanto con tu muerte." – Dijo miltet a issei –"si quieres información ven por ella." – Declaro issei fríamente a la caída gótica –"bien entonces te sacare la información a golpes y antes de asesinarte." – dijo miltet siniestramente.

La caída gótica hiso aparecer un lanza de luz y con la misma abalanzarse contra el castaño, issei atrapo la lanza de luz con una mano sin problemas –"imposible." – Dijo miltet impactada y asombrada por eso hecho –"eso es todo, tengo cuantas pendientes contigo y un tal donashek." – Dijo issei fríamente a la caída gótica que se aterro –"no llegaras tan lejos, tu morirás aquí humano." – dijo miltet haciendo aparecer otra lanza de luz –"entonces me toca atacar a mí." – dijo issei dándole una patada a la caída estrellándola contra algunos árboles del parque.

Issei comenzó a acercarse lentamente contra la caída gótica, la cual apenas se estaba reincorporando –"maldición ese humano no es normal." – decía miltet mientras escupía un poco de sangre producto de la patada del castaño –"tienes razón caída, no soy un humano normal." – Decía issei mientras se seguía acercando a miltet –"cállate y muere de una vez." – Grito desesperada miltet lanzándole varias lanzas de luz a issei el cual las evadió sin problema alguno –"estúpida si quieres matar a alguien esto es lo que tienes que hacer." – decía issei haciendo aparecer una esfera de energía de un tamaño considerable –"no espera." – Decía miltet aterrada –"ahora muere." – dijo issei sombríamente lanzándole la esfera de energía a la caída destruyéndola completamente, solo dejando en el lugar algunas plumas flotantes –"ahora solo me queda rescatar a Asia." – dijo issei completamente decidido a salvar a la monja, ya sin más que hacer en el lugar issei se retiró.

 **Residencia Hyudo**

Issei apareció en su casa rápidamente entrando a la misma, encontrando a las cuatro chicas sentadas en la sala –"rey-chan, kala-chan tenemos que hablar." – Dijo issei serio a ambas caídas que se miraron mutuamente antes de suspirar pesadamente –"sabíamos que llegaríamos a esto." – Dijo reynare pesadamente –"bien comencemos entonces." – Dijo kalawarner del mismo modo que reynare –"ahora lo que quiero saber es, ¿qué le pasara a Asia?"- pregunto issei serio –"bueno la razón por la que regresamos heridas ayer, fue exactamente por eso, donashek tiene pensado extraer el sacred gear de Asia y hacerse con él." – Respondió reynare en un semblante serio –"lo malo de eso es, que cuando extraigan la sacred gear de Asia ella morirá irremediablemente." – Agrego kalawarner ahora –"díganme una cosa sus dos líderes están de acuerdo en asesinar a los portadores de sacred gear." – pregunto issei a ambas caídas –"no nuestro líder real azazel-sama solo le interesa ver la evolución que tienen, la sacred gear con su portador, mientras kokabiel lo hace para que no se conviertan en una amenaza para el, kokabiel hace esto a espaldas de azazel-sama." – Respondió kalawarner, lo que apoyo reynare con una asentimiento –"bien en ese caso, ya se lo que tengo que hacer." – Dijo issei seriamente –"vas a salvar a la chica cierto ise-kun." – Dijo momoyo con una sonrisa –"me conoces muy bien momoyo-chan." – Dijo issei con una sonrisa –"estás loco estas diciendo que vas a atacar un lugar, donde están dos de nuestros viejos aliados." – Dijo reynare exaltada –"dos no solo queda uno, la tal miltet intento atacarme cuando venía a casa y termino estallando del miedo." – Dijo issei con tranquilidad –"la mataste." – Dijo saeko seria –"bueno y que querías que la invitara a una tasa de té." – dijo issei con ironía "bueno hay que ir ahora, ya que el ritual se haría esta media noche." – Dijo kalawarner seria –"bien entonces vayamos, momoyo-chan, saeko-chan espérennos aquí." – Pidió issei a la peli morada y peli negra que asintieron –"bien vamos ahora." – dijo reynare lista para salir.

 **Minutos Después Iglesia Abandonada**

Issei, reynare y kalawarner estaban frente a la puerta de la iglesia –"chicas preferiría que se quedaran aquí." – decía issei seriamente –"y dejarte ir a ti solo, eso no sera posible." – Dijo reynare decidida a no dejar entrar solo al castaño –"escuchen yo soy más fuerte que ustedes dos juntas, prefiero bajar solo con tranquilidad sabiendo que saldrán heridas, a que bajen y tener que salvarlas a cada momento." – Dijo issei seriamente –"no puedo argumentar nada ante esa lógica." – Dijo kalawarner derrotada lógicamente –"nosotros iremos también." – dijo una voz que hiso voltear al castaño rápidamente –"rias-san ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Pregunto issei sorprendido –"bueno te debo un favor al haber salvado a koneko antes." – Respondió rias –"entonces podrían asegurarse que reynare y kalawarner no bajen." – Pidió issei a la peli roja –"descuida akeno y yo nos quedaremos con ellas, Kiba y koneko irán contigo para darte una mano." – Dijo rias con una sonrisa –"está bien andando entonces." – dijo issei dándole una patada a las puertas tirándolas con todo a pared.

Los tres entraron a la iglesia topándose con el sacerdote chiflado –"vaya tres demonios de mierda, vienen a que los mate." – Decía fred retorcidamente –"hyudo-kun y koneko-chan yo me encargo de él, ustedes sigan adelante." – dijo Kiba encarando al sacerdote chiflado –"correcto te lo dejamos en tus manos yuto." – dijo issei pasando de largo del sacerdote –"yuto-sempai no pierda." – dijo koneko al rubio que asintió.

Issei abrió las puertas del sótano y bajo junto con koneko, cuando llegaron al fondo había una gran cantidad de curas renegados –"maldición cuantos estorbos más van a salir." – decía issei mientras comenzaba a impacientarse –"issei-sempai yo me are cargo." – dijo koneko dando un gran salto y caer en picada al suelo con un golpe que impacto en el mismo generando una onda de choque que mando a volar a la mayoría de los sacerdotes.

Issei vio al otro lado de la habitación a Asia atada a una cruz y a donashek listo para quitarle su sacred gear –"ASIA." – Grito issei llamando la atención de los dos –"Issei-san." – Dijo la monja algo débil –"llegas tarde humano, pero cuando acabe con ella, seguirás tu yo terminare lo que las putas de reynare y kalawarner no pudieron y todo porque se enamoraron de su presa." – dijo el caído al castaño que se sorprendió al escuchar que reynare y kalawarner no lo asesinaron por que se había enamorado.

 **N/A: Este fragmente es un pequeñísimo homenaje a aten92 de su historia de highschool dxd.**

Donashek procedió a poner su mano en el pecho de Asia el cual comenzó a brillar en verde –"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA." – Gritaba Asia del dolor al sentir que le arrancaban la vida y segundos después frente a la monja flotaban una luz y un anillo rebosante de luz –"ya está ahora con esto seré invencible, ya no tengo que rendirle cuentas a los malditos de azazel y kokabiel." – dijo donashek con furia, con lo cual procedió introduciendo la misma luz que salio de Asia en su pecho y después poner el anillo en su dedo.

Issei se apresuró a Asia la cual respiraba con dificultad –"issei-san," – dijo débilmente Asia –"no hables más te sacare de aquí." – dijo issei arrancando las cadenas que tenían atrapada a Asia y salio del lugar con la monja en sus brazos.

 **Fuera de la Iglesia**

Fuera de la iglesia estaban rias, akeno, reynare y kalawarner esperando a que regresaran y vieron que issei fue el que salio primero –"llego tarde." – Dijo kalawarner viendo a la monja que se aferraba a la vida como podía –"se salio con la suya." – dijo reynare que vio a la monja con lastima, ya que era la única amiga que tenía aparte de kalawarner.

Issei llego con ellas con Asia en brazos, mientras tenía el ceño fruncido –"issei-san." – Decía Asia casi como un susurro –"no hables más Asia, no desperdicies la poca fuerza que te queda." – Dijo issei con una voz suave y tranquilizadora –"issei-san gracias por ayudarme y no juzgarme solo por tener una rareza que me convierte en un fenómeno ante la vista de todos." – Decía Asia cada vez más débil –"no digas esas cosas Asia, tu no pediste llevar ese don y lo usaste para buenos beneficios ahora descansa sí." – decía issei mientras tendía a Asia en el suelo.

A los pocos minutos Asia dejo de respirar dejando un silencio sofocante en el lugar –"vaya al fin murió." – Dijo donashek mordazmente –"maldito." – Dijo kalawarner lista para atacar –"ustedes dos son una desgracia para nosotros, incumplir una orden, por haberse enamorado de su objetivo, no se preocupen cuando acabe con ese humano, las eliminare a ambas no antes de divertirme un buen rato con ustedes." – Dijo el caído relamiéndose los labios –"desgraciado." – dijo reynare apretando los puños.

Nadie espero que en un parpadeo issei le propinara un contundente golpe en el estómago a donashek –"maldito humano." – Dijo donaskek cabreado –"entérate infeliz eso fue por Asia-chan." – Dijo fríamente issei al caido, al cual no le dejo responder ya que le propino una patada que hiso que el caido atravesara la iglesia entera –"no quiero que se metan en esto." – declaro issei comenzando a caminar en dirección a donde fue a parar donashek.

El caído se reincorporo enfadado –"DESGRACIADO." – grito donashek lanzándose contra issei el cual seguía avanzando con calma, en un instante donashek creo una lanza de luz listo para perforar al castaño, el cual atrapo con la mano la lanza del caído sin problemas –"imposible." – dijo consternado el caido al ver su lanza detenida con esa facilidad, su consternación paso a terror cuando vio los ojos de issei, unos verdes y pupila rasgada que emanaban una enorme cantidad de instinto asesino y sed de sangre –"veamos si te sirve el sacred gear de Asia-chan, cuando termine contigo desgraciado." – Dijo fríamente issei rompiendo en pedazos la lanza de donashek y tomar al mismo por el brazo y comenzar a azotar al mismo con brutalidad en el suelo –"AAAAAAAAAAAAARG." – gritaba de dolor donashek con cada impacto que así contra el suelo.

Issei en un parpadeo tomo al caído por la cabeza, mientras lo comenzaba a arrastrar por el suelo sin piedad alguna –"solo eres una basura." – declaro issei lanzando a donashek contra los árboles, tumbando la mayoría.

La sacred gear de así en efecto estaba curando las heridas del caído –"vaya parece que sí es cierto, la sacred gear te está curando, bien por mi así puedo hacerte sufrir más." – decía issei que se acercaba a donashek que se arrastraba para alejarse de el –"no piedad." – pedía donashek mientras se arrastraba lejos de issei al cual le brillaron los ojos en un destello verde.

Issei le puso el pie en el pecho a donashek rompiéndole algunas costillas haciéndolo vomitar sangre –"como te atreves a pedir piedad, cuantas veces Asia te pidió piedad he, cientos miles que te da derecho a pedirla y sobre todo a mí." – decía issei fríamente mientras infligía más fuerza en la pierna enterrándole más el pie en el pecho a donashek haciéndole estallar los pulmones al caído escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, sin piedad alguna issei le dio una patada a donashek el cual se deslizo por el suelo varios metros hasta detenerse a los pies de reynare y kalawarner.

Donashek se arrastraba en el suelo como podía –"ayu… ayúdenme." – Pidió el caído agonizante –"aleja tus asquerosas manos de mis botas desgraciado." – Decía reynare a la vez que le aplastaba la mano con el tacón de la bota –"una asquerosa cucaracha como tú, solo merece morir." – dijo kalawarner alejándose de donashek al igual que reynare.

Mientras por otra parte rias y akeno veía esta escena impactadas –"es así de fuerte sin usar la bost gear." – Decía rias totalmente impactada –"es rudo, poderoso y sádico, ya me enamore." – decía akeno mientras se relamía los labios con un enorme sonrojo en el rostro.

Todos subieron la mirada viendo a issei que caía en picada contra el caído –"esto es por lo que les dijiste rey-chan y kala-chan." – decía issei fríamente a donashek mientras seguía cayendo en picado.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

El impacto contra donashek genero una potente onda de choque que mando a volar muchos árboles y a la vez que se generaba un enorme cráter en el suelo.

Issei se encontraba a la orilla de un enorme cráter y en el centro del mismo se encontraba el caído totalmente destrozado, con un enorme agujero en el estómago y pecho, agujero que el sacred gear de Asia no era capaz de curar –"ahora el toque final." – Decía issei mientras formaba una esfera de energía roja en la mano –"desaparece." – dijo sombríamente issei disparando la esfera de energía a lo que quedaba de donashek.

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

La enorme explosión no se hiso esperar dejando un cráter de mayor tamaño en el suelo y en el centro del cráter solo quedo la sacred gear de Asia flotando en un brillo verde, issei se apresuró a tomarlo.

Rápidamente issei apareció frente al cuerpo inerte de Asia, el castaño le coloco el anillo a asi y la luz entro en el cuerpo pero nada cambio, Asia no despertaba –"si me permites issei-kun yo puedo traer a la chica de vuelta a la vida." – Dijo rias al castaño –"en verdad puedes." – dijo issei sin voltear a ver a la peli roja –"si puedo traerla de vuelta, como un miembro de mi nobleza." – Dijo rias con una sonrisa que reflejaba confianza –"de acuerdo la dejo en tus manos.

Rias saco una pieza de alfil la cual coloco en el pecho de Asia –"por el nombre de Rias Gremory, te ordeno caminar nuevamente entre los vivos Asia Argento." – dijo rias haciendo que la pieza de alfil entrara en Asia.

En los primeros minutos no sucedió nada, hasta que Asia comenzó a despertar lentamente –"hu como estoy viva." – decía Asia confundida ya que sabía que había muerto –"eso es gracias a mí, yo te traje de vuelta a la vida, solo que ahora como demonio no te molesta o sí." – Dijo rias con una sonrisa –"no, no me molesta, estoy feliz porque ahora puedo pasar más tiempo con issei-san." – Dijo Asia mientras lloraba de felicidad –"si pasaremos más tiempo juntos Asia-chan." – dijo issei mientras le revolvía el cabello a Asia como si fuera un hermano mayor.

Asi todos se fueron del lugar dejando el bosque como estaba gracias a la magia de la todo poderosa y sabrosa de akeno, la cual no dejaba de ver a issei como una depredadora sexual, sin duda el camino de issei para ser el sekiriutei más poderoso, será toda una aventura completamente alocada.

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo 4, con el cual abarca capitulo tres y cuatro del anime, si notan un bajon entre la primera mitad y la segunda, deben darme tiempo de volverme a escribir capítulos largos, ya que los capítulos largos que hago son para cuando adapto una parte importante, como una película u oba, si les gustan los capítulos asi de largos déjenmelos saber en los comentarios y me esforzare por tratar de traérselos un poquito más largos, por lo cual ya no actualizare dos veces al mes la historia, sino una vez al mes, para que tengan mejor calidad solo les pido paciencia.**

 **Harem de Issei**

 **Ophis**

 **Saeko**

 **Artoria Pendragon [saber azul]**

 **Momoyo**

 **Yuroichi**

 **Mío Naruse**

 **Rossiweise a petición de Aten92**

 **Reynare**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Chisato Hasegawa**

 **Angélica Ainsworth**

 **Lancer – Scathach**

 **Tiamat**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Xenovia**

 **Irina**

 **Koneko**

 **Asia**

 **Kuroka**

 **Posiblemente para el harem (decir en los comentarios si las agrego al harem)**

 **Serafall**

 **Sona**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Bueno por ahora yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 5: Familiar


	5. Chapter 5

Repito high school DXD no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes de otros animes que aparezcan en el fanfic, todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Estoy de vuelta con el quinto capítulo del fanfic, solo diré algo importante y es lo siguiente, si se darán cuenta mi forma de narrar la historia es sencilla, bueno la razón por lo que es así, es fácil no me gusta complicarme ya que suelo ser muy perfeccionista al hacer algo y es por eso que hago sencillas mis narraciones para no complicarme de mas, yo escribo mis fanfics, porque me gusta interpretar las cosas según mi mentecita retorcida, ahora a los que no les molesta mi forma sencilla de hacer las cosas les agradezco su apoyo y a aquellos que se dediquen a insultarme por eso, pues diré que por más insulto sin importancia que reciba no me va hacer cambiar mi forma de hacer las cosas, ahora sin seguir rellenando la intro comencemos con el capítulo.**

 **Al final pondré la nobleza y harem de Issei.**

 **Capítulo 5: Familiares**

Después del rescate de Asia de aquella iglesia abandonada donde donashek le quito su sacred gear a la monja, solo quedaron en el lugar el grupo Gremory registrando el área asegurándose de que ya no hubiera más ángeles caídos en la zona –"bueno Asia como ahora eres parte de mi nobleza, vivirás en mi casa." – rias le explicaba a la monja donde viviría de ahora en adelante –"¿podría ver a issei-san?" – Pregunto Asia a Rias –"claro que si podrás, ya que tengo que hablar con una amiga para tu inscripción a la academia." – Respondió rias con una sonrisa –"presidenta no hay más ángeles caídos en el área." – Informaba yuto que recién se reunía con ella –"correcto podemos marcharnos ahora." – decía rias haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico por el cual dejaron el lugar.

 **Con Issei, Reynare y Kalawarner**

Issei y el par de caídas regresaban a casa –"rey-chan, kala-chan podrían llevarme con su líder azazel." – Pidió issei seriamente al par de caídas que se les bajaron los colores por lo que pedía el castaño –"no creo que azazel-sama este muy contentas con nosotras ise-kun." – Reynare decía con la cara azul del miedo –"después de todo estuvimos siguiendo las órdenes de kokabiel a sus espaldas." – Dijo kalawarner igual o más asustada que reynare –"no se preocupen, además ustedes dos no incumplieron su orden, porque no me asesinaron como se los había ordenado kokabiel." – Opino issei haciendo pensar a las dos caídas –"bueno ya que, de una u otra forma tendríamos que dar la cara con él." – dijo reynare suspirando con resignación –"bien vayamos entonces." – dijo kalawarner con el mismo sentimiento de reynare.

 **Departamento de Azazel**

Los tres llegaron a un apartamento lo suficientemente grande para tres personas, issei tenía dibujada una expresión complicada en el rostro –"chicas en verdad azazel vive aquí." – Decía issei incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo –"si bueno azazel-sama no es alguien que quiera muchos lujos." – Dijo kalawarner con una gota de sudor en la nuca –"bueno al mal tiempo darle paso." – decía reynare tocando el timbre.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, a la vez que el miedo en reynare y kalawarner regresaba de golpe, en la puerta estaba un hombro alto con el cabello negro y rubio –"ah reynare, kalawarner ¿que las trae por aquí?" – Pregunto azazel a ambas chicas que estaban mudas por el miedo –"disculpe la intromisión a estas horas azazel-san pero hay asuntos importantes de los cuales hablar con usted." – Dijo issei en un tono notoriamente serio –"tú eres el sekiryuutei, bueno pasen entonces." – dijo azazel dejando entrar a issei y al par de caídas mudas.

Los cuatro estaban sentados en la sala de star –"entonces ese asunto importante de que se trata." – Hablo azazel en tono serio –"de casualidad usted está al tanto de los movimientos por parte de uno de los suyos conocido como kokabiel." – Decía issei igual de serio del caído –"había escuchado rumores pero preferí investigar un poco más antes sacar conclusiones apresuradas." – Dijo azazel serio –"pues vera él está engañando a algunos ángeles caído, para asesinar a usuarios de sacred gear, los engañe diciéndoles que los ascenderlas a caídos de mayor rango." – explicaba issei al caído que volteo a ver a reynare y kalawarner que se escondieron tras el castaño –"si mal no recuerdo la misión que les di a ustedes dos era el vigilar el desarrollo del sacred gear de este chico no de, asecharlo para asesinarlo." – Dijo azazel un poco enojado –"bueno en ese caso rey-chan y kala-chan no desobedecieron su orden, ya que no me asesinaron o sí." – hablo rápidamente issei tratando de calmar el humor del caído.

Azazel pensó un poco lo dicho por el castaño –"bueno entonces lo dejare pasar, pero solo en esta ocasión, ya hablaremos lo demás cuando regresen a Gregory." – Dijo azazel un poco más relajado –"sobre eso azazel-sama no queremos regresar a Gregory." – Dijo reynare un poco roja –"¿Cuál sería la razón para eso?" – Pregunto el caído, sabia porque era pero quería escucharlo de ambas caídas –"lo que sucede azazel-sama es que queremos quedarnos a vivir con ise-kun." – dijo kalawarner un poco más roja que reynare.

Azazel se cayó por un momento pensando en la respuesta que les daría a ambas caídas –"pobre chico, no sabe las jaquecas que se le avecinan." – decía azazel aun pensativo, confundiendo un poco al castaño –"no entiendo que se me avecinan jaquecas." – Decía issei aun confundido –"de cualquier forma, no veo el problema que se queden viviendo con el sekiryuutei, solo cuídalas bien muchacho." – Dijo azazel con su tono usual completamente relajado y un poco aburrido –"descuide yo las cuidare bien, por ahora nos retiramos se hace muy tarde." – dijo el castaño haciendo un reverencia retirándose junto a reynare y kalawarner.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Issei, reynare y kalawarner llegaron a casa algo tarde –"ven se los dije no les pasaría nada malo." - dijo issei relajado –"es verdad y lo mejor es que no tenemos que regresar a Gregory ese lugar es aburrido y un completo dolor de cabeza." – Dijo reynare con una sonrisa de felicidad –"cierto todos en ese lugar son demasiado estirados." – Dijo kalawarner igual de feliz que reynare –"bueno entremos, es tarde y tengo que despertarme temprano mañana." – decía issei intentando contener un bostezo.

 **Siguiente Día**

La mañana en la casa era como cualquier día, saeko preparando el desayuno para todos y después saeko, momoyo he issei se retiraban a la academia para otro aburrido día de clases.

 **Academia**

En la academia no hubieran muchas novedades, con la excepción de la inclusión de Asia a la academia en el mismo salón de issei, cuando la ex monja se presentó las reacciones no hicieron esperar, los hombre querían invitar a Asia a una cita y las chicas solo alagaban lo linda que era la ex monja.

Después de la presentación de Asia las clases transcurrían sin problemas, issei poniendo atención a las indicaciones del maestro al pie de la letra y el maestro llorando lágrimas varoniles porque al fin uno de sus alumnos se tomaba las clases en serio.

 **Varias Horas Después**

Las clases primeras clases llegaron a su fin y issei se disponía a salir con el objetivo de almorzar con saeko y momoyo –"issei-san ¿puedo almorzar con usted?" – Pregunto Asia con una expresión que debilito al dragon –"claro porque no, sígueme Asia-chan." – decía issei con una sonrisa a la rubia que igualmente le sonrió siguiendo al castaño a la terraza de la academia para almorzar.

 **Terraza**

En la terraza se encontraba el grupo conformado por issei, saeko, momoyo y Asia comiendo con tranquilidad –"dinos hacia ¿dónde vivías antes de llegar a kuo?" – Pregunto saeko a Asia –"bueno antes de ser supuestamente transferida a la iglesia de este sector, vivía en Italia." – Respondió Asia con un dedo en su barbilla mientras recordaba todo –"vivías en Italia, increíble te envidio siempre quise conocer Italia." – Decía momoyo con emoción –"¿Cómo te sientes ahora que vives con Rias-san?" – Issei pregunto para traerla la conversación a este lado del charco –"pues es muy cómodo, la habitación que me dio la presidenta es bastante grande y con tantos lujos que antes no me permitían tener al ser una monja." – respondió Asia con una sonrisa de alegría.

La respuesta de Asia saco una sonrisa al castaño, ya que al parecer lo que decía la peli roja era verdad ella trata a su nobleza como una familia –"entonces al terminar las clases te acompañare al club de ocultismo, si quiera para saludar." – Dijo issei mientras le sonreía a Asia –"en cualquier caso llegaras tarde a cenar ise-kun." - intuía saeko que si el castaño iba al club llegaría algo tarde –"posiblemente y discúlpenme saeko-chan y momoyo-chan, saben que no hay nada que disfrute más en este mundo que disfrutar una comida con ustedes, pero que les parece si ustedes, rey-chan y kala-chan yo salgamos a cenar el este fin de semana." – Propuso el castaño ambas chicas que pensaron un poco la invitación de su castaño –"claro es una idea increíble." – dijeron ambas chicas alegrando al castaño.

 **Fin del Horario Escolar**

Issei y Asia se dirigían al club de ocultismo a paso calmado, doblando una esquina issei choco con alguien "KYA" el chillido hiso reaccionar al castaño atrapando a la dueña de voz antes de que cayera al piso.

El castaño tenia tomada por la cintura a una tsubaki un poco ruborizada –"lo siento tsubaki-san, no vi por donde iba." – Se disculpaba issei con la peli negra –"no te preocupes tanto hyoudou-kun tampoco me fije por donde iba." – Dijo tsubaki con su actitud seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro –"entonces Asia-chan y yo nos retiramos." – dijo issei despidiéndose de tsubaki que aún tenía esa pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Club del Ocultismo**

Issei y Asia entraron a la oficina del club donde estaban todos –"issei-kun vienes de visita." – Dijo rias con un tono inusualmente alegre –"claro eso y quería acompañar a Asia-chan en su primer día aquí en el club." – Issei dijo sentándose al lado de koneko –"issei-sempai tiene más dulces." – Pedía koneko con un tenue sonrojo –"comes demasiados dulces koneko-chan, te darán caries." – dijo issei a la nekomata que no quedo viendo con cara de palo por unos momentos.

Koneko se sentó en las piernas de issei, mientras se comía los dulces que tenía en su cajita de emergencias.

Al cabo de unos minutos a la oficina entro Sona en compañía de su nobleza –"oh Sona a que debe tu visita en esta ocasión." – Dijo rias en un tono profesional –"he venido aquí a presentar a mi nuevo peón, su nombre es saji." – Dijo sona señalando al rubio al lado de ella –"cierto yo también tengo una nueva sierva Asia preséntate por favor." – indico Rias a Asia que se puso de pie.

Asia hiso un pequeña reverencia –"soy Asia Argento espero nos llevemos bien en el futuro." – Decía Asia aun haciendo una reverencia, Saji se acercó a la ex monja –"un gusto conocerla Asia-san, también espero que nos llevemos bien." – decía saji mientras tomaba a Asia de la mano un poco fuerte.

Issei se levantó de donde estaba, acercándose a donde estaba haciendo soltando la mano de saji –"que no ves que estas lastimando a Asia-chan." – Issei dijo mientras hacia un poco de presión, haciendo fruncir el ceño al rubio –"maldito quien te crees que eres." – Dijo saji enojado –"soy hyoudou issei." – dijo el castaño serio, soltando la mano de sayajin la cual estaba toda roja por la presión del castaño.

Saji mostraba una expresión amargada –"no te creas tanto maldito soy saji el portador del dragon negro Vritra uno de los cinco reyes dragones." – Dijo saji arrogancia tratando de intimidar a issei –"yo soy hyoudou issei el actual sekiryuutei." – dijo issei con simpleza dejando en shock a Sona y Tsubaki, ambas voltearon a ver a rias la cual asintió confirmando lo dicho por el castaño.

Saji quito su expresión de arrogancia al escuchar lo dicho por el castaño –"no importa soy más fuerte que tú, se necesitaron cuatro peones para reencarnarme."- dijo con arrogancia saji actitud que estaba comenzando a enojar a Sona – "el número de piezas no importa, si en eso te basas para decir que eres más poderoso que el otro déjame decirte que eres alguien demasiado básico, lo único que en verdad te hace más poderoso que tus oponentes es por lo mucho que entrenaste para tener ese poder, no por medios externos que incrementen tu poder." – sentencio issei dejando en shock a todos en la oficina.

Saji se hartó de las palabras del castaño –"suficiente te reto a una pelea, ahora mismo, ya lo veras te pondré en tu lugar." – Reto saji a un issei que simplemente sonrió –"de acuerdo acepto tu reto." – respondió issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Patio Trasero del Club de Ocultismo**

En la parte trasera del club estaban todos reunidos para ver la pelea entre issei y saji –"hare algo te dare una ventaja en esta pelea solo usare mi brazo derecho te parece bien." – Dijo issei con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro enfadando más a saji –"DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI MALDITO." – grito saji lanzándose contra issei.

Issei evadía cada golpe y patada de saji con una facilidad monstruosa –"vamos eso es todo lo que tienes, apenas y estoy esforzándome para evadir tus golpes." – decía issei con una sonrisa frenando en seco un golpe de saji dirigido al rostro –"desgraciado." – Dijo saji enojado, pero saji paso de enojo a una expresión de terror al ver como los ojos de issei cambiaron a un verde con la pupila rasgada –"ahora es mi turno para atacar." – issei dijo en un tono de voz amenazante.

En un parpadeo issei le conecto un fuerte golpe en el estómago a saji haciéndolo vomitar sangre –"lo vez este es la fuerza por la cual debes esforzaste." – sentencio issei antes de enviar a saji contra algunos árboles de un golpe con el mismo brazo derecho.

El castaño se acercaba lentamente a un saji que aún no se recuperaba de la patada de issei –"para que quede claro, YO SERE EL SEKIRYUUTEI MAS PODEROSO QUE HAYA EXISTIDO Y LO HARE POR MIS PROPIOS MEDIOS, NO POR ALGUN OTRO MEDIO EXTERNO." – rugió issei liberando de golpe un poco de su aura, generando un enorme cráter a sus pies.

Saji se encontraba de piedra en el suelo –"soy un idiota, como se me ocurre provocar a este monstruo." – Decía saji con miedo de erguirse y volver a ser derribado de una forma más brutal que la anterior –"me rindo." – dijo saji con miedo en su voz.

 **De Regreso en la Oficina**

En la oficina había un silencio sepulcral –"bueno no es para tanto lo que hice, aún hay seres más fuertes que yo." – hablo issei tratando de romper el silencio en la oficina –"bueno rias también veníamos para decirte que iríamos a buscarle un familiar a saji, pero en vista que no está en condiciones de ir a buscar uno, les dejaremos ir a ustedes, deberían aprovechar hoy es luna llena, este es el momento perfecto para conseguir un familiar." – decía Sona retirándose de la oficina de rias.

Asia estaba confundida por una buena razón –"presidenta ¿Qué es un familiar?" – Pregunto Asia un poco confundida –"bueno Asia poniéndolo sencillo, un familiar sería un ayudante a la hora de hacer contratos a misiones." – explico akeno con una sonrisa.

 **N/A: Bueno no sé si esa es la explicación quedan y no me voy a poner a ver la primera temporada de DXD no mamen XD, así que si me equivoque pueden ponerme cual era la función de un familiar.**

Rias se puso en pie tras la explicación de akeno –"bien entonces hay que ponernos en marcha, o si no tendremos que esperar otro mes para ir a buscar familiares." – dijo rias haciendo asentir a todos creando así un enorme círculo mágico, desapareciendo en el mismo.

 **Bosque de los Familiares**

El grupo apareció en el centro de un bosque que tenía la gran mayoría de sus árboles secos –"Asia, issei-kun este es el bosque de los familiares solo falta esperar a que aparezca el guardián, para que no guie por el lugar." – dijo rias haciendo asentir a los mencionados.

-"oh asi que están aquí en la búsqueda de un familiar, permítanme ser su guía yo soy satouji el guardián de los familiares." – satouji se presente ante el grupo –"rayos me siento estafado, pensé que el guardián de los familiares, fueran alguien no sé, más fuerte." – Opino issei haciendo que satouji se acurrucara en el suelo con un aura deprimente cubriéndolo, diciendo cosas como ya nadie lo respetaba –"diablos issei-kun eres malo." – Dijo akeno con una sonrisa –"issei-sempai es muy malo."- agrego monótonamente koneko –"dejando de lado que el cuidador esta ruco, no tenemos toda la noche, necesitamos encontrarle un familiar a Asia he issei-kun." – hablo rias tratando de resucitar emocionalmente al viejo.

Sin más remedio satouji comenzó a guiar al grupo dxd he issei por el bosque –"primero necesito saber ¿qué tipo de familiar buscan los nuevos?" – pregunto sautoji, Asia comenzó a pensar un poco el tipo de familiar que quería –"quisiera uno tierno." – Respondió Asia un poco apenada –"yo busco uno fuerte que me ayude a entrenar." – Respondió issei con las manos en sus bolsillos –"uno tierno y uno fuerte, muy específicos a mi parecer, bueno creo que hay algunos que les pueden gustar." – satouji dijo mientras guiaba al grupo por el bosque.

Mediante se internaban más en el bosque, en las ramas de los arboles más altos un pequeño dragoncito seguía al grupo, el mismo dragon apareció frente al grupo cayendo como un rayo –"al parecer alguien llamo la atención de una cría de dragon de rayo." – satouji decía sumamente sorprendido de ver a ese familiar tan raro y fuerte frente a ellos –"es muy tierno." – Dijo Asia con emoción –"bueno Asia-san no es muy selectiva." – opino Kiba recibiendo un asentimiento por todos.

El dragoncito bolo quedando frente a la ex monja –"interesante el dragon se siente atraído por la niña." – satouji estaba gratamente sorprendido –"ya lo decidí este será mi familiar y lo llamara raise." – Dijo Asia feliz –"¿raise?" – Issei dijo un poco extrañado –"si bueno rai, por rayo y ise, por issei." – respondió Asia con una tierna sonrisa.

Ahora era el turno de issei de encontrar un familiar que le pudiera ser de ayuda en sus entrenamientos –"veamos necesito a un familiar fuerte." – Decía issei que analizaba minuciosamente a los familiares que se encontraban en el camino, hasta que sintió un aura muy poderosa –"lo encontré, encontré a mi familiar." – Grito issei con emoción preparándose para dirigirse a donde sentía esa enorme aura **–"compañero por lo que más quieras no vayas a donde percibes esa aura." –** Hablo draig con notable miedo en su voz –"vamos draig no seas aguafiestas." – hablo issei dando un potente salto dejando solo al grupo DXD.

 **En Una Cueva Lejana**

En una cueva se encontraba una dragona de un color azul fuerte en su parte superior y azul suave en la parte inferior, su aspecto era el de un dragon oriental.

La dragona despertó abruptamente sintiendo un aura enormemente familiar para ella –" **DRAIG." –** rugio la dragona saliendo disparada de la cueva al encuentro con el dragon gales.

 **Con Issei**

Issei se encontraba volando a gran velocidad a donde sentía esa poderosa aura, cuando se dio cuenta que el aura se comenzaba a acercar a el **–"compañero por tu madre, por tu vida, larguemos de aquí." –** Rogaba draig a issei –"vamos draig estas actuando muy raro." – dijo issei cuando escucho un potente rugido.

En unos segundo Tiamat se detuvo en seco frente al castaño generando una potente onda de choque, arrancando todo los arboles del suelo como si fueran meros mondadientes **-"draig maldita lagartija." –** Rugió Tiamat haciendo retroceder al castaño que estaba completamente emocionado **-"Tiamat cuanto tiempo." –** Hablo draig mediante la boosted gear –" **tienes huevos para venir aquí después de todas tus mentiras." –** rugió Tiamat notablemente furiosa.

Tiamat gruñía con fuerza al castaño –"draig ¿Qué le hiciste a esta mujer para que te odiara tanto?" – Pregunto issei a draig que no respondía **–"yo responderé eso, hace muchísimos años, esa lagartija sin huevos a hacerse responsable de sus palabras, prometió darme crías y un día simplemente desapareció sin más y desde entonces he fomentado odio contra draig por ser un cobarde." –** respondió Tiamat con un rugió que cuarteo el suelo debajo de ellos.

Issei se quedó callado por un momento procesando lo dicho por Tiamat –"draig está dragona está diciendo la verdad, ¿tú la dejaste plantada con algo tan importante?" – Pregunto issei notablemente serio, draig volvió a guardar silencio dándole la respuesta al castaño –"en ese caso yo tomare la responsabilidad de los actos de draig, yo te daré crías o lo que sea que signifique eso." – propuso issei dejando atónitos tanto a draig como a Tiamat que no esperaban eso del castaño y mucho menos draig que conocía al castaño prácticamente desde que nació.

 **N/A: Bueno hay casos en que lo denso es de sabios XD.**

Tiamat de su asombro **-"digamos que te creo humano, pero antes tienes que probar que eres digno de mí, la reina dragona del caos Tiamat." –** Rugió tiamat liberando poder –"en pocas palabras tengo que derrotarte cierto." – Dedujo el castaño haciendo asentir a la dragona **-"efectivamente humano, espero estés listo, porque no me contendré, te advierto que si no eres digno, tu destino será ser mi aperitivo antes de regresar a tomar un siesta." –** gruño tiamat tratando de intimidar un poco al castaño –"genial he estado esperando este momento, encontrar a alguien con quien pueda tener una pelea emocionante." – decía issei mientras su sangre hervía de emoción a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban verdes con su pupila rasgada.

A una velocidad monstruosa issei estaba frente a tiamat listo para conectarle un fuerte golpe, tiamat uso su ala derecha generando una fuerte corriente aire, mandando a volar a issei, el cual se detuvo al estar a una distancia considerable –"impresionante ella es poderosa, definitivamente la hare mi familiar." – Decía issei con emoción imaginando los entrenamientos que tendría con ella **–"compañero te aconsejo tomarte a tiamat enserio, ella es la más poderosa de los cinco reyes dragones, solo siendo superada por Tanin, tomate a tiamat enserio." –** le hablo draig a issei que asintió.

 **N/A: si me estoy equivocando con el poder de tiamat, díganmelo en los comentarios.**

Issei cerró los ojos por un momento –"bien es momento de poner mi entrenamiento a prueba." – Decía issei mientras comenzaba a ser rodeado por un aura roja **-"Wells Dragon Balance Breaker." –** rugieron draig he issei en sincronía generando una poderosa explosión de luz roja.

Tiamat se sorprendió enormemente al sentir el nuevo poder de issei **-"entonces tendré que ir enserio yo también." –** dijo tiamat envolviéndose completamente en un aura azul aumentando su poder de golpe.

Sin esperar más issei y tiamat se lanzaron contra el otro a una velocidad monstruosa, generando grandes destrozos antes de colisionar generando una potente onda de choque.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM**

La potente onda de choque generando por el impacto genero un enorme cráter en el suelo –"realmente eres muy poderosa." – Alagaba issei a la dragona **–"no ganaras nada con adularme humano." –** rugió tiamat dándole un poderoso coletazo a issei estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Issei salio del agujero mostrando algunas grietas en su armadura –"ese golpe si me dolió, pero ahora es mi turno de atacar." – dijo issei desapareciendo de la vista de tiamat.

En un parpado issei pudo conectar un golpe en la quijada a tiamat desorientándola un poco –"aun no termino." – dijo issei que tomo un poco de distancia.

 **[boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost]**

Issei cargo ocho aumentos rápidamente **–"DRAGON SHOT." –** rugió issei disparando una bola de energía hacia tiamat que aún seguía un poco aturdida por el golpe en la mandíbula, tiamat se recuperó justo a tiempo haciendo trabajo de su cuerpo, rodeo el dragon shot de issei evadiéndolo sin mayor problema, dejando sorprendido al castaño al presenciar tal hazaña por la dragona.

Issei no podía con su asombro nadie había evadido un dragon shot de esa manera, es más nadie antes había evadido un dragon shot y tiamat lo hiso sin ningún problema –"maldición eso que no es posible en ninguna ley de la física." – Decía issei sumamente impresionado **–"así es tiamat compañero, si hay alguien que conoce las capacidades de su cuerpo esa es tiamat." –** Hablo draig sacando de su asombro al castaño –"en ese caso tendré que usar a mi favor mi tamaño para poder derrotarla, ella será mi familiar no importa que." – sentencio decidido issei comenzando a expulsar más y más poder.

La armadura de issei se tornó un rojo más intenso, demostrando el enorme poder que emanaba **–"este humano es más fuerte de lo que se ve." -** decía tiamat notablemente sorprendida y se sorprendió mas al sentir que el aura que expulsaba issei, era completamente dragonica.

En un parpadeo issei apareció frente tiamat conectando un fuerte patada en el pecho haciéndola retroceder **–"imposible su velocidad es mayor a la que mostro antes." –** decía tiamat con dolor al recibir un golpe de esa magnitud, issei apareció sobre tiamat conectándole otra patada, derrumbando por primera vez a la dragona –"si pude derribarla." – decía con emoción issei por haber derribado a tiamat.

 **ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Tiamat soltó un potente rugido que estremeció a todo el bosque espantando a todos los familiares de la zona **–"ese golpe no estuvo nada mal humano, reconoceré eso, pero si piensas que con eso lograras derrotarme estas equivocado." –** rugió tiamat alzando vuelo nuevamente.

Issei tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro –"esta pelea es emocionante eres la primera que me da una pelea, así de emocionante." – Decía issei con una sonrisa desafiante **-"no te mentiré humano, desde hace mucho tiempo no peleaba de este manera." –** Felicitaba tiamat al castaño –"bueno draig me ha entrenado como se debe." – dijo issei sorprendiendo notablemente a la tiamat que no esperaba que ese perezoso entrenara a alguien.

Sin mediar más palabras issei y tiamat desaparecieron, dejando visibles solo unas luces rojas y azules que colisionaban generando potentes ondas de choque al momento de colisionar.

 **Con el Grupo DXD**

El sequito de rias se encontraba a una distancia cuestionablemente segura –"issei-kun es en verdad poderoso." – Hablo rias impactada –"solo el hecho de pelear a la par con Tiamat, deja ver el tipo de monstruo que issei-kun en verdad es." – Agrego akeno notablemente sorprendida –"issei-sempai es increíble." – Dijo koneko quien impresionantemente no estaba comiendo dulces –"esa velocidad es impresionante, me pregunto qué tipo de entrenamiento hiso para conseguirla." – Decía Kiba con admiración por el castaño –"issei-san es en verdad increíble." – dijo Asia viendo pelear a issei con estrellitas en los ojos.

 **Con issei vs Tiamat**

Ambos aparecieron en el cielo a una distancia segura del otro –"es momento de ir completamente enserio RAAAAAAAAAAAAA." – Rugió issei liberando todo el poder del balance breaker, superando por un buen margen a tiamat que no se esperaba eso en ningún momento **-"draig que clase de monstruo es tu portador." –** decía tiamat totalmente shoqueada al verse superada por el castaño **-"simplemente es el sekiryuutei más poderoso que existirá." –** hablo draig con notable orgullo en su voz.

A una velocidad monstruosa issei le conecto otra patada en la mandíbula a tiamat desorientándola completamente **–"DRAGON SHOTA." –** rugió issei disparando otro dragon shot, dándole de lleno a tiamat.

 **KAAAABOOOOOOM**

La poderosa explosión no se hiso esperar llenando todo el lugar con una espesa nube de humo, tiamat despejo el humo moviendo sus alas, mostrando a la drogona con algunas heridas **–"te felicito eres el primero en mucho tiempo en poder herirme." –** Felicitaba tiamat al castaño que sonreía tras el casco –"bueno eres la primera que me hace usar más del 85% del máximo poder del balance braeker." – dijo issei sin quitar su sonrisa tras el casco.

Tiamat estaba sorprendido este humano fue capaz de someterla en una pelea –" **dime tu nombre humano." –** Demando la dragon con autoridad –"mi nombre es hyoudou Issei." – Dijo el castaño desapareciendo el casco, dejando ver que no estaba intacto, ya que tenía sangre en la comisura de los labios **–"en ese caso hyoudou Issei, haz demostrado ser digno de mí, yo la reina dragona del caos seré tu familiar." –** Rugió tiamat haciendo saltar en el aire –"SI AWEVO SOY GRANDE." – grito de la emoción issei al haber conseguido al familiar más fuerte en todo el bosque.

 **Con el Grupo DxD**

Issei regreso con el grupo, junto a tiamat que aún se encontraba en forma de dragon –"ya está Tiamat será mi familiar." – Decía con emoción issei al grupo que se encontraba de piedra ya que consideraban inadmisible ese hecho –"PERO QUE HA PASADO." – gritaron todos a los cuatro vientos.

Ya más recompuestos por la sorpresa de que el castaño lograra hacer a tiamat su familiar, se preparaban para irse –"un momento tiamat, ¿cómo vas a viajar por el círculo mágico si eres muy grande?"- pregunto issei haciendo suspirar a la dragona, que se envolvió en una luz blanca segando a todos.

Cuando el brillo se apagó, tiamat ya no era un dragon enorme, ahora tenía la apariencia de una hermosa mujer, de cabello azul hasta las piernas, unos ojos azules como el océano, una piel blanca y lo más importante para todo hombre pervertido unos pechos copa F –"es bellísima." – issei dijo inconscientemente sacándole un pequeño sonrojo a la dragona y dándole celos a Rias, Akeno y a Koneko por alguna razón extraña.

 **N/A: Para los que no ubiquen la apariencia humana de tiamat, es la misma apariencia de Esdeath del anime akame ga kill.**

En ese preciso momento a issei se le prendió el foco otra vez, ya que vio que tiamat estaba completamente desnuda, issei se apresuró a darle la chaqueta de la academia para cubrir a tiamat –"ya que no soy del sequito de Rias-san ¿cómo le hago para convertirte en mi familiar?" – pregunto issei generando la típica caída de anime de todos los presentes –"no es muy complicado, lo único que tienes que hacer es morder mi cuello y transferirme energía por medio de la mordida así pasare a ser de tu propiedad." – respondió tiamat sin darle mucha importancia.

 **N/A: No sé si es cierto, simplemente aquí le estoy haciendo un pequeño homenaje a mi compa SuperPonySayanX9000.**

Issei procedió a hacer lo dicho por tiamat, mordiendo el cuello de la dragona –" _haaa." –_ gimio tiamat al sentir los colmillos de issei perforar un poco su cuello, comenzando a transferirle energía a la dragon completando el proceso, aunque ante la vista de Rias y Akeno veía al castaño darle un beso apasionada en el cuello a la dragona.

Unos segundos más duro la mordida dando por terminado el proceso –"ahora este responsable y espero cumplas tu promesa de darme crías fuertes issei-kun." – Dijo tiamat en un tono dulce y amenazante también –"nunca rompo una promesa, te prometí eso y lo cumpliré aunque aún no sé qué signifique eso." – dijo el castaño confundido por el tema de las crías.

Rias y akeno tenía un sonrojo monumental al entender completamente, la promesa del castaño, ya que le prometió a la dragona darle duro contra el muro y macizo contra el piso hasta dejarla embarazada.

 **En la Brecha Dimensional**

Una loli gótica flotaba sin rumbo aparente, hasta que sintió un escalofrió cosa ridícula, ya que no había entidad que la atemorice o la inquiete –"siento que quieren quitarme a mi pareja." – decía la loli mientras seguía flotando en la brecha dimensional.

 **Por Otro lado, al Otro lado del Charco, Grecia**

En lo más profundo del hades se veía a una mujer vestimentas negras y partes de una armadura tocar el arpa de manera magistral dejándose llevar por cada nota, que generaba a la perfección –"achu." – estornudo la mujer desafinando un poco su melodía en el arpa –"porque siento, que alguien me está ganando terreno, debe ser mi imaginación." – dijo la mujer restándole importancia regresando a su hermosa melodía.

 **N/A: A los mayores de edad les debo una caja de su cerveza favorita si saben quién es la mujer XD y los menores de edad una sabrosa coca – cola tres litros y una bolsa de cemitas si saben quién es la mujer XD.**

 **Regresando al Bosque de los Familiares**

De vuelta con issei y el grupo DXD –"será mejor irnos, se hace tarde y no quiero recibir el enojo de momoyo-chan, saeko-chan, reynare-chan y kalawarner-chan." – Hablo issei para sacar a todos de su conflicto mental –"es verdad se hace tarde, en ese caso nos vamos." – dijo rias haciendo asentir a todos, dejando el lugar en un círculo mágico.

 **Club de Ocultismo**

Todos regresaron al club sin problemas –"bueno chicos me retiro nos veremos mañana." – dijo issei yéndose junto con tiamat siendo imitado por Kiba, koneko y Asia dejando solas en la oficina a Rias y Akeno.

Rias apoyaba los codos en su escritorio con pesadez –"jamás me hubiera imaginado que issei-kun conseguiría a tiamat como familiar." – Decía rias un poco desanimada –"si eso es sorprendente, pero tú no estás pensando eso, si no en lo que dijo tiamat." – Opino akeno sonrojando furiosamente a Rias –"no sé de qué hablas akeno." – Decía rias avergonzada –"te conozco rias no puedes engañar, sé que quieres que issei-kun te dé a ti duro contra el muro." – Dijo akeno con su mano en su mejilla –"AKENO ESO NO ES CIERTO." – Grito rias super enojada y avergonzada –"ya no es para tanto solo intentaba animarte un poco." – Dijo akeno haciendo sonreír a la peli roja –"lo se akeno y por eso eres mi mejor amiga, además incluso si quisiera tener algo con issei-kun sera imposible mi destino no es casarme con alguien que ame, si no casarme con un maldito engreído y pusilánime."- dijo rias con pesar mientras se dirigía a la venta y ver las estrellas en el cielo –"Rias." – decía akeno sintiéndose impotente de poder hacer algo para ayudar a su amiga en esa situación.

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Issei y tiamat llegaron a la puerta de la casa –"espero no estén tan enojadas por llegar tarde." – Decía issei preparándose para entrar –"¿tan malo es cuando se enojan?" – Pregunto con un poco de curiosidad –"Tia-chan debo decirte algo, yo soy de los hombres que sabe que una mujer enojada es aterradora." – respondio issei con nervios, a tiamat que se sonrojo levemente por el mote que el castaño de dio –"eres muy inteligente issei-kun." – opino tiamat haciendo asentir al castaño.

Issei abrió la puerta encontrándose solo a saeko en la sala –"llegas tarde y no vienes solo ise-kun." – Dijo saeko con una dulce sonrisa que por una extraña razón aterraba al castaño –"antes de cualquier otra cosa saeko-chan, ella es tiamat mi familiar." – presentaba issei a la dragon que asintió.

Reynare y kalawarner aparecieron en la sala como un rayo –"DICES QUE TU FAMILIAR ES TIMAT." – Gritaron ambas caídas histéricamente impresionadas –"en efecto issei-kun logro someterme en una batalla haciéndome de su propiedad." – Dijo tiamat en tono serio pero el rubor en sus mejillas decía otra cosa –"hay algo más en todo eso verdad." – Decía saeko extrañamente deductiva –"si hay más de por medio, pero eso es un secreto entre ise-kun y yo." – Dijo tiamat furiosamente sonrojada recordando la promesa del castaño –"bueno de cualquier forma es tarde y mañana hay levantarse temprano." – dijo saeko retirándose al igual que reynare y kalawarner.

Issei suspiro aliviado de que no se armara un alboroto enorme –"salio mejor de lo que esperaba." – Decía issei aliviado –"dejando eso de lado, ¿dónde dormiré yo?" – Pregunto tiamat con algo de sueño –"sígueme te mostrare tu habitación." – respondió el castaño guiando a la dragona al segundo piso de la casa.

Issei le mostro su habitación a tiamat y luego se retiró a la suya, tumbándose en la cama –"hoy fue un largo día." – dijo issei antes de quedarse dormido y prepararse para el sin fin de problemas que al castaño lo esperaban al día siguiente.

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo 5, para el capítulo seis lo hare con más tiempo, ya que me cuestan pensar ideas para esta historia, así que este fanfic considérenlo partimer, porque la actualizare una vez al mes, ya que así tendré tiempo de hacer los capítulos como quiero, con mejor calidad también.**

 **Nobleza Y Harem**

 **Ophis (reina)**

 **Saeko Busujima (primer Caballero)**

 **Momoyo Kawakami (primera torre)**

 **Arturia Pendragon [saber Azul] (segundo caballero)**

 **Mío Naruse (primer alfil)**

 **Rossiweise (segundo alfil) Petición personal de mi compa Aten92.**

 **Reynare (peon)**

 **Kalawarner (peon)**

 **Chisato Hasegawa (dos Peones)**

 **Angélica Ainsworth (dos peones)**

 **Lancer – Scathach (dos peones)**

 **Tiamat (Familiar)**

 **Consejera de Issei (mujer misteriosa XD)**

 **Agregadas finalmente**

 **Serafall**

 **Sona**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Kuroka**

 **Yasaka y kunou**

 **Ahora si me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 6: Raiser y Ophis


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso Importante**

No se preocupen que no es un aviso de retiro ni mucho menos, si no más bien estoy comunicándoles que estoy planeando expandirme un poco más, saben que me encante escribir algo y publicarlo en fanfiction.

Bueno ese es el punto como sabrán en mi perfil tengo algunas continuaciones de mis historias principales, bueno esas historias de continuación, las voy a publicar en wattpad, ya que en ese plataforma se me facilita más enriquecer las historias, no se preocupen seguiré actualizando en fanfiction pero solo mis historias principales, las continuaciones serán en wattpad, espero verlos allá dándome el mismo apoyo que me dan aquí en fanfiction, mi nikname es el mismo que tengo en fanfiction, GohanSayajin9 con la excepción que la foto que tengo es la de goku con el ultra instinto imperfecto.

La primera historia que publicare en wattpad sera la continuación de Sekirei Z Remak, donde los protas serán goten y kusano y llevara por nombre Goten el Octavo Pecado.

Habra harem si y es el siguiente, Kusano, Elizabeth, Diane, Merlin, Jericó, Gilla (no sé si se escribe asi, corríjanme en los comentarios si estoy mal) y Melascula, ese es el harem definitivo de goten para no complicarme tanto.

No se preocupen que si las cosas salen bien, en wattpad posiblemente mañana publique el primer capítulo del fanfic aquí presentado y el sábado o domingo tengan el capítulo 20 de Dragon Fairy z que han estado esperando mucho.

Ahora me despido y espero verlos en wattpad por las continuaciones futuras de mis historias principales.


End file.
